


superhuman

by haesunshine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because we stan ot21 in this household, But main focus on Dreamies, Crime Fighting, Dreamies are high schoolers, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Important, Everyone has a super power, Fighting, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Superhero Team, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haesunshine/pseuds/haesunshine
Summary: Dreamies are some problematic superheroes... and 127 too. But the government hides secrets and they work together to destroy it. What's up with WayV though?
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 63
Kudos: 158





	1. The Thief Case

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamies take up their first mission as superheroes: catching a thief. Sounds easy right? 
> 
> Wrong.
> 
> The only thing they accomplish is failure. Regret and guilt just adds salt to the wound.

It was a sunny and beautiful day when everything went downhill. The world was a peaceful place, it really was. Until the day a goddamn meteor decided to say, "Oh, earth looks nice. Let's crash in there and party!" and called it a day. And it was just luck for NeoCity to be chosen to have this honor.

It's been one and a half year since then and NeoCity, ironically, never saw a chaos-free day since.

Thing is, the meteor crashed on the NeoCity International Airport which was, arguably, as big as a battlefield so nobody died because of the crash. The meteor broke into various parts and every part had a destiny, that is; every part contained a special power and decided to take shelter in normal citizens. Who are not oh-so normal now. 

Actually, it could have ended great. That is, if these chosen people didn't care about the powers and chose to ignore it or even better, used it for good. But a lot of them decided to used it for something they are not supposed to use it for- terrorizing the city.

Now if there's evil lurking around, someone has to stop it so the earth doesn't became hell. (Spoiler: it did.) 

~~~<>~~~

"There was a theft case in Neon Hallway Bank reported this morning. The culprit is a superhuman and as seen from the CCTV camera footage, he has the power to pass anything through his body which is the reason the robbery was accomplished so easily. 127 squad couldn't catch him in time but now they are on their way to find him, but no update has yet-" 

"Why did you turn off the radio, Donghyuck hyung?" Jisung yelled. Said boy just rolled over the floor and sighed, "127 is so useless." 

"You can't just say that, Donghyuck!" Mark scolded as turned on the radio but now some weird song started playing so he turned it off immediately, "We aren't doing any good either. They probably don't have enough control and understanding of their power... like us." 

"Mark hyung, we will do some good if we go out and actually help too." Chenle groaned. "And this looks like a perfect opportunity!" he added.

"Yeah, Chenle, that's a good idea. We can catch the culprit!" Donghyuck said as if he finally saw some light after years. 

Dreamies, they call themselves, were some normal stressed out students in NeoCity Highschool who were confused and scared shitless about the new powers they got because fate likes to meddle with already-stressed people's lives but somehow fate brought them together and now they are a superhuman team, a secret one that is. 

And nope, they never solved a case. 

Mark, the leader and the eldest of the team, deems that they are more of a trouble than help. Because they have no control over their powers. It's unsettling for them to say the least but still they don't want to be seen as the bad guys terrorizing the city when they were only innocently trying to help. Nope, all of this is enough trouble, Mark is definitely not a fan of trouble even though Jisung claims the whole team being the human embodiment of 'trouble'. 

"Mark, don't be such a kill joy! This doesn't even seem dangerous. That thief can only go through stuff, doesn't seem like he can even hurt a fly! And if we catch him, we can be famo-" Donghyuck was cut off from Mark's abrupt raised voice which only come off when Mark is very pissed or very stressed. This time, the reason was the first occurrence.

"Lee Donghyuck, do you even listen to yourself when you say these things? This is not a game. You are ruining the whole purpose of this team-" 

"What exactly is the purpose of this team? Just laying around in this anytime-might-break treehouse doing nothing, seeing people in danger and also do nothing, have powers which can be useful but just ignore it and do nothing?" Donghyuck's outburst caught everyone off guard, even Jaemin who was just peacefully having a beauty nap woke up.

He continued lowering his voice this time, "As much as I say 127 is useless, they are still at least using their powers to help others. And I will admit we are really absurd for not using them. What's the use of keeping ourselves hidden like this?" 

"Donghyuck hyung-"

"No Jisungie, shut up!" he as he glared harder at Mark, "Take this power as a blessing or curse, but we should at least use it for something good so we don't regret it! But it's been a year we have been a team, what is one good thing we have done anyway?"

Mark seemed unfazed that it infuriated him more. "Donghyuck, you and I both- we all know that we can't use our powers properly. What if we do something out of control? Don't you remember the time Renjun, ahem, accidentally burned this treehouse? What if he burns the whole city-" "Why are you dragging that incident here?" said person scoffed but was paid no attention.

Getting up from the floor and looking right into Mark's eyes, Donghyuck said rather softly, "Listen, only Renjun here has a power that is actually dangerous. But, your webs are a pain in the ass still that can't kill anyone." he finally broke the eye contact and pointed at Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle and Jisung's direction, "And their power can't even hurt anyone! Then why-" 

"What about you?" Mark asked. Donghyuck had a point, he admitted. But still, they are just high schoolers, hiding their power since the beginning. It would be reckless to jump in the scene out of the blue like that. 

And besides, it's not as if these ALREADY no one to protect the city... 127 may be useless at times, but they still did help landing a few 'evil' superhumans in jail.

"Me? Um... I dunno? My metal manipulating didn't ever cause a trouble though!" Donghyuck just had an epiphany, 'Man, I am quiet cool. Wow.' and pulled off a shit-eating grin which Mark wanted to wipe off, technically.

"Yes, but still-" Mark really wanted to find a excuse to abolish the thought of doing anything reckless from their heads. They are minors, basically kids. What if-

"Hyung, I think it's a good idea." Jisung said all of a sudden. That got everyone's attention. "Our powers are quite suited for this case. And I agree with Donghyuck hyung, the thief doesn't seem much of a threat. He only got away because no one can get a hold of him. I don't think he can hurt anyone."

"Aww Jisung, even though you are the youngest among us, you are more mature than," Donghyuck scoffed, "the certain oldest one here."

"Donghyuck-" Renjun came between them to stop them from throwing hands at each other. "Can you two please stop acting like mortal enemies for once! As soon as you talk to each other, it always somehow turns into an argument, it baffles me!" Renjun looked like he was 200% done with their bullshit. "If you argue one more time, I won't hesitate to burn down this place again." he deadpanned.

"Yes, we shall hear what Jisungie has to say." Jeno, oh sweet Jeno, just smiled as if everything was rainbows and flowers, as if there wasn't a almost-fight going to happen a few seconds ago. Mark and Donghyuck just glared one last time at each other, looking away, they nodded.

"So I constructed a plan; since this bankruptcy took place in morning, the robber probably didn't go to far somewhere." It was almost afternoon when the news came out. It being Saturday, the Dreamies decided to hang out in their hiding spot, 'The Broken Treehouse' and join eachother in 'the holy work of nothingness'- term used by Donghyuck. 

Jisung continued slowly, "With Chenle's X-ray vision, it will be easy to find him if we keep patrolling the city, we've got nothing to do anyway since exams ended." he chuckled. "Jaemin hyung has to use his psychometry to see his face and where he went. If we find him out, Mark hyung should use his webs to capture him and Jeno hyung keep him hanging in the air so he doesn't try anything funny." 

Everyone seemed unsettled. "Wait, what about us?" the two unmentioned people; Donghyuck and Renjun chirped, clearly annoyed.

"You guys can come out in emergency." the maknae said nonchalantly. "Hear that Renjun-ah? We are just some measly emergency requirement." Donghyuck 'fake' cried along with Renjun as they patted each other's back. Jisung pretended they don't exist.

"But... that's an oddly simple plan..." Mark spoke up and Jeno nodded. 

"So? Just because I have 'extraordinary' intelligence, doesn't mean I will always come up with complex plans... besides, you guy's walnut brains won't be able to handle it-"

"Who's brain are you calling walnut brain? I will have you know I am in NeoCity High School with an academic scholarship!" Donghyuck raged out.

"I am the top in my grade and I am from a different country." Chenle scoffed.

"I placed 10th in the last exam and I didn't even study!" Jeno gave the infamous eye-smile of his.

"And you are the one who used to barely pass in classes. You're only are smart now because of your powers!" Jaemin complained.

"Guys, guys, guys, stop! We were discussing about the thie-" Mark stepped out to stop them but Renjun interrupted, "Stop." he smirked, "Don't tease our maknae with his pre-dumbness era." 

Everyone (except Jisung and Mark) bursted into a laughing fit as Jisung started throwing tantrums.

Be the leader of Dreamies, they said. It will be fun, they said.

Mark sighed. 

~~~<>~~~

"Did you sense any meteor fragment yet?" Mark asked through the phone. "Chenle, I think you should search in that abandoned gas station 2 km from here. Jeno hyung shall levitate you both. Jaemin hyung, you keep touching everything you can for any evidence." Jisung said as he grabbed the phone from Mark's hand. 

"Tell me again why am I stuck with you two? I should be with them, what if someone attacks them?" Donghyuck groaned. He wanted some action, not just walk around the road. At least Mark and Jisung are doing something, Donghyuck has to just follow them, it sucked.

"Relax Hyuck hyung. Renjun hyung will be fine with them. A pissed of Renjun is very dangerous, ya know. And the robber might not be immune to fire but he's immune to metal since he went through the safe." Jisung said and smiled. He, as much as Donghyuck, knew that he was excited for the first case. But being given the task he is given, Jisung felt a tad bit bad. 

Mark gives out the orders and maybe that's why Donghyuck is misson-less now. It's baffles Jisung, no, actually the entire team, how these two can't stand each other even though they are the one who made the team. Oh, the irony! 

Donghyuck just kept groaning. 50% to annoy Mark and 50% because he himself was annoyed. It wasn't long until Mark snapped, "Can you stop complaining for once! We are helping the citizens now, you wanted it, but now you are the one who's annoyed?" 

"I am not annoyed." Donghyuck said with anger dripping from his voice, "I know you hate me but still we are a team. Let me do something! I am not your dog that will just follow you around like this!" he spat out.

"What the fuck do you even want to do-" 

"Hyung!" Jisung put his index finger on his lips, shushing them. "Someone's here." They roamed around the city for a while. Somehow, they actually crossed the NeoCity Highschool's district and now they rest in an abandoned warehouse in the wood. (Dunno why there's is a warehouse in the woods...) the search was peaceful until they heard the noise of engine pulling outside.

"Wait, what the fuck? That's the police car!" Mark cursed, accidentally, too loudly than it should be. "They might think we are some kind of delinquents!" 

"Shut up, Mark!" Donghyuck hissed. "Make a noise, then you will be the only one going to jail!" Jisung really wanted to pummel the two boys with him, thank you very much for fighting in a time like this!

"Who ever is there, come out!" they squared up once they heard the intimidating voice shouting as he pushed the door.

"So, are we screwed or are we screwed?" Donghyuck whispered, very unnecessarily.

"Shut up," Mark spat, again, very much unessesesary.

"Oh, hey there," they heard the voice getting closer to them, footsteps coming near the kerosene tank, behind which they were hidden. "Kids."

"We. Can't. Give. Our. Identities. To. The. Police." Mark said, rather show with sign language but the two others understood it anyway. "Park Jisung!" 

"Yes hyung. There are two men." he said.

"Sorry..." Mark whispered before letting out a loud yell, "Attack!" 

~~~<>~~~

"Wow, since when did 'attack' mean throwing a large tank on two men, polices nonetheless, and then running away from the scene?" Donghyuck scoffed. 

Right when he yelled 'attack' they pushed the large tank on the men and Mark immediately grabbed a hold of his teammates and webbed his way out. Currently, they were relying on Mark's web to swift carry them as far as possible form the police. "We can't let them see our powers."

"I know. But that was cowardly! I didn't think you were such a scaredy cat-" 

"Donghyuck..." he stopped. With out any warning he let go off his hold from the said boy and he fell on the leafy ground, maybe even cracked his hip bones- he thought.

"Mark hyung, what-" Jisung was surprised, they may fight 24/7 but this was something else. He saw pure anger in Mark's brown eyes. Jisung's not gonna lie, Mark's a really chill person, if not the chillest. So this sight was absolutely terrifying for him. He didn't know what to do but no time to think, he grabbed his phone and called the other team to come asap to them while the duo were shouting.

"Donghyuck, you absolute hypocrite," now Donghyuck was pretty much terrified as well with the tone of Mark's voice, "Does heroism matter to you more than our lives? This is the problem with you! Just because you got powers, you are being so egotistical. So proud. Always itching to save the citizens. For what? Fame? Show-off? Money? However I look at it, you are just a selfish insolent asshole!" 

Jisung's eyes widened like flying saucers. Oh, kind and calm Mark was capable of saying those things. He looked down at Donghyuck, his eyes were as widened, if not more. But although Jisung doesn't have any dislike towards that hyung, he still agreed a tad bit with Mark's opinions nonetheless. He won't call him 'a selfish insolent asshole' like Mark but he does admit that Donghyuck is boastful. More than any of the Dreamies. 

Mark jumped down gently letting Jisung on the ground saying nothing to him, which was good. Jisung didn't know how to talk to him now. Trying to think of a solution yelling things like, 'What's wrong? Why doesn't my high intelligence work in this kind of situations? Ugh!' in his head, he didn't notice when Mark harshly grabbed Donghyuck by his collar.

"What did you want to do to them anyway? Doing any harm to the police would have landed us in jail. Surrendering ourselves, we would be in the government's experimental lab." Mark harshly let go of his collar and pushed him hard that his back tackled the ground. "Listen, your prideful decisions were only going to drag the team, that's why I didn't want to let you do anything. You are smart but you use all that into feeding your big ego." 

Donghyuck through the entire speech couldn't pronounce a word. Yes, it very much hurt his ego, he always had snarky and sassy remarks ready for everything. But this time, even if he had something to say, he couldn't make out the sound.

"Learn to appreciate your teammates." was the last thing Mark said before telling Jisung to follow him. Jisung, dumbfounded, just nodded but signed Donghyuck to come too. Donghyuch didn't want to go, not after this humiliation. He would rather drown himself than look at Mark's eyes again.

Donghyuck didn't want to admit it, never, but deep down inside he knew Mark was right. He just, keeping a two meters distance from Mark, was walking quitely looking down his feet. He desperately wanted to say something, but didn't know what to. 

He may be a egoist like Mark said, but he knew that this moment he should keep his mouth shut. Any wrong word would worsen the situation. All he did was follow Mark and Jisung quitely.

Donghyuck had another epiphany.

Donghyuck failed as not only as a teammate but also as a friend.

~~~<>~~~ 

"Jisungie just called me and said Mark hyung and Donghyuck got in a fight again." Jaemin said nonchalantly as he hung up the phone. 

"Poor Jisung. Got caught in the middle of their lovers quarrel?" Renjun laughed, it was normal occurrence for them.

"No... Jisung sounded kinda out of breath... scared? He was constantly telling us to go to where they are and I think I heard Mark hyung shouting..." Jaemin said, everyone else noticed the concern in his voice. Maybe Mark and Donghyuck again got in a fight, not a big deal, happens all the time and shit. But this time it sounded worse. 

"Sure, Jaemin. Where are they?" Jeno spoke up. 

"Oh, he didn't-"

"Hyung, we only have that... eww... that destroyed public toilet left. After that, we shall go." Chenle adviced and the other three nodded. They quitely approached the public *cough* extremely dirty and unhygienic *cough* toilet. 

While on the way, Jaemin accidentally stumbled upon a tile and touched the wall, which showed him a memory. The face, the same face that he saw when he touched the bank's safe. As much and Jaemin is disgusted touching the wall, he jumped in joy. "Guys, I think I found him. I found the thief!" 

The four Dreamies run to the door, as quitely as they could. Jaemin was so ready to give the thief a jump scare that he didn't hear Chenle saying, "Hyung! Wait, there's way more meteor fragment than-" 

"Surrender, you motherfucking thieffff..." Jaemin throat felt dry as he saw the thief, but with a package of seven other men. A black haired guy was holding the thief's head... hypnotizing him? All happened too quickly when the said thief looked like he got out of the 'hypnotizing'? guy's hand and chirped a "Haha, loser!" before dissolving in the wall. 

What the actual fuck just happened?

All the eight men glared at them as if they interrupted a top secret meeting, which it probably was. Shiver went down the Dreamies' spine as they all thought the same thing for the moment, 'We fucked up!'

If that shock wasn't enough to justify how much 'fucking up' they did in less than a minute, they realized something even more shocking, "It's 127."

Rules to NOT break for the Dreamies:

1- never use power in front of any students, teachers or civilians.  
2- stay away from the executive people.  
3- stay away from 127. 

And they betted among themselves that Donghyuck will be the first one to break a rule. They could almost hear him saying, "Haha, who's the loser now? You guys owe me a gazillions dollars now! Mhahaha!" 

For the second time, they realized something.

They failed as secret superheroes.

~~~<>~~~

Okay, maybe Mark felt a little bit, just a wittle little bit bad for snapping at Donghyuck like that, snapping on someone younger than himself like that. But he can't control his words when he's angry... but he has never even knew what 'angry' meant, until Donghyuck came to the picture. He made him feel the emotion called 'angry' because of his over the top, infuriating, devilish attitude. But also maybe, just maybe, Donghyuck taught him more than one emotion?

His thinking got cut when he heard his phone ring, "Hello?" 

Jaemin's voice came, both shaky and scared, "Hyung... we might or might not have just found the thief... but also... 127... uh..." Mark didn't hear the next words Jaemin uttered, or did he say anything more? He didn't know. His phone effortlessly slipped out of his hands that caught the two boys behind him off guard.

"Mark hyung, what's wrong?"

Mark failed as a leader. That's what's wrong.

~~~<>~~~ 

The remaining three Dreamies arrived to the damaged public toilet faster than anything else. And the sight infront of them was sickening. All of them were absolutely terrified.

Jisung could only think of one thing.

Jisung failed as the pillar of the group.


	2. 127's Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 127 offers the Dreamies to join them. 
> 
> But, what's the intention of the government that the Dreamies are so afraid of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I posted it later than I intended to. There are lots of typos and shit I had to correct. It's a hassle when I post it and then re read and continuously edit and edit lol.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy <3

"127 is the protector of the city, right?" Mark's voice came shakier that it should, "Why are you using our friends as hostages?"

"Oh, I don't know..." the tallest of the group smirked, "Your little friends here helped the thief escape that we caught, it was a pain finding him but now he escaped." 

Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Chenle were held by a guy's magic who seemed to hypnotize them. Jisung knew it would be useless to call out to them so he warned Mark and Donghyuck to not do that. "We don't know what power do they have, we need to stay cautious!" 

But when Mark turned around, he saw the intimidating tall man approaching them he freaked out and accidentally shot webs, right on his face. The other 127 members burst into laughter while Mark could already see stars. He knew he fucked up real bad.

"You brat..." he hissed and shiver ran down the three students' spine.

"Oh, I know..." Jisung whispered, "That's Seo Johnny... superhuman strength..."

If Donghyuck didn't have the heated fight with Mark before, he would have jabbed him right it the stomach. But when he saw the tall guy already was about to do that on him and he didn't know what came over him; he quickly touched the metallic sink and turned it into a shield.

Superhuman strength... that would probably knock them in seconds, because the Dreamies didn't know how to fight, physically at least.

Donghyuck made it just in time to stand infront of Mark. When the fist collided with his shield, it put a huge dent on it sending both of them flying backwards.

"So, you guys do have superpowers... spiderwebs and metal manipulation?" he looked at Jisung, "What's your power, kid?" 

Donghyuck quickly got up and turned the dented shield into a sword. Bless him, because he didn't even know how to use swords. He just wanted to scare them, not fight them, because he knew eight superhuman professionals vs. three high schoolers who can't control their power is a bit too harshly unfair.

If 127 saw Donghyuck scared-shitless expression and violently shaking hands which doesn't look threatening at all, they didn't comment on it.

But in a millisecond, he found his hands empty.

"Wow, you made a pretty nice sword with that disgusting sink..." another man, who had pink hair and was too pretty for his own good, shesh Donghyuck's thinking for the moment, was examining his sword.

When did he...?

"Oh, oh God, looks like I accidentally cut your-" before the 'pretty boy' could finish his sentence, Mark abruptly shot webs in his face too. Donghyuck and Jisung would have laughed their butt off if the situation wasn't this dire. "Give them back!"

Donghyuck put two of his fingers on his cheek and found blood dripping, 'Seriously just when did all those happen?' "Hyung, he has super speed." Jisung whispered. Okay, that made sense.

"Okay," the man who had the Dreamies in a hypnotizing series clapped suddenly, cutting the thick tension of the atmosphere. "Johnny hyung, Taeyong hyung, I think that's enough."

The rest of 127 burst laughing at pretty boy's misery as he whined getting the webs off his face. They didn't seem intimidating at all for the moment.

"Guys!" they heard Jaemin yell as all the four Dreamies that were held hostage just threw themselves on the remaining three Dreamies.

"Mark hyung! I am really sorry, it's all my fault. I'm really sorry." Jaemin burst into tears while chanting 'I'm sorry' over and over and it hurt Mark more with every sorrys he uttered.

Mark should have been mad at Jaemin. At the others too. For being reckless. But then again, who was he to do that? He wasn't any better. 

Why did he let them wander around by being seperated? Why did he even let them out to search the thief when 127 was already handling them? The guilt could probably eat up Mark alive.

Maybe he wanted to catch the thief too. Yes. He, just like the rest of the Dreamies, wanted desperately to use their powers to help others. But as the leader, he had to keep them hidden *cough* from the government *cough* until they could use their powers properly. 

He really failed big time. 

Mark just lightly hugged him, "Jaemin-ah, it's fine now," he patted his head, "We all are together now. It's fine." 

They all were in comforting Jaemin until they heard someone loudly clear his throat. It was the same tall man, Johnny. "As much as I hate to ruin your little reunion, we have business to take care of," he explicitly pointed at all the Dreamies, "You. And also catch the thief." 

"Oh, about that, I put a tracking chip on him," the 'hypnotizing' man said as he took out his phone, "That idiot can wander around for a while before getting locked in jail. We have other-" 

"Wait, how did you put the chip on him? Isn't it supposed to pass through him?" Jisung knew it surely wasn't what he was supposed to do to people they are avoiding which is casually asking questions but he was a curious boy.

"I saw that he couldn't pass through the mirror even when he was using his powers, actively." he pointed at the broken bathroom mirrors, "So looks like I found his weakness. I glued the chip in a piece of mirror and put it in his hair. He might take a while to figure it out." the man said nonchalantly. Jisung wondered if his power was actually hypnosis or high intelligence. But two people can't have the same power, so it's definitely the latter.

"So, about you kids," Johnny started, "What exactly were you doing with your powers?" he deadpanned, but this time he was giving a threatening vibe.

The rest of the Dreamies squared up. Of course, this is 127's job- finding people who were victims of the meteor fragment and hand them to government. Dreamies have a little bit of idea of what they do, they put them in a test tube as if they are mutilated creatures and get the meteor transplant, yes, it became a thing after a year or so, damn technology sometimes. They give the powers to other people in the black market and also bribery. Or sometimes they go an extra mile and torture the superhumans until they die, execution is one thing but death by torture is beyond horrible. No one deserves it.

The government may protect the city by hiring some superhumans but they are, no less, terrorizing it too. 

"So? Are you with the same league as them? Chose the evil side?" Johnny asked rather nonchalantly.

"No," Mark no way wanted to give in to the hands of government. "We were just trying to help... our powers, we just wanted to use them... to help." 

"You don't seem too sure buddy." Johnny smirked but short guy came and hit him. "Johnny, be nice. They are kids. And not everyone swings in the evil side and they were really just trying to help." he smiled. 'Bless this man.' the Dreamies screamed in their head. 

Said man came to Mark and held his hand out, "I am sorry for the commotion. Since we are both superhuman teams, maybe we should have a civilized conversation. Sorry, my teammates are uncultured." the other 127 members just yelled out to him but he seemed unfazed. "I am Moon Taeil but I am not the leader here. I am the oldest among them and since they are not behaving, looks like I shall act like the normal one." he smiled. Mark stared at his hands for a while but didn't shake it.

"What do you guys want from us?" Mark asked, coldly as he took a few steps back from Taeil.

"Relax, I know what you are thinking. You guys are not in the evil side, I know." he smiled. "And no, we are not gonna hand you over to the government either."

"Wait, how do you know what I am thinking?" when Mark said that, the other Dreamies looked a bit surprised too.

"Telepathy," he said as he pointed a finger on Mark's head, "I can hear exactly what you're thinking. And don't worry, we won't hurt you." 

"I am Doyoung," so that's the 'hypnosis' man's name! "Johnny hyung put up a fight, sorry about that. But rest assured, it was not to hurt you. We just wanted to see what your superpowers were," he pointed at Mark and Donghyuck. "I know about you two, spiderboy and um... metal bender? But I don't know yours" he pointed at Jisung.

"As for the four here, I don't know you guy's either except him," he pointed at Renjun, "I had to put him in an illusion because he almost burned down the place." Dreamies were not surprised. "As we said, we won't hurt you. So no need to hide from us. Now, since you are helping anyway, why not join us?" okay, whatever, they did not expect that. Dreamies were shook to say the least.

"Join... 127?" Taeyong smiled, "Yes! We look for people who will be able to protect the city but you see, there's only seven of us. Seven is a little number but NeoCity is huge. We can't do this alone. Will you help us?"

"But, we are some high school students and we don't... we can't even use our powers properly..." Mark almost combusted when Taeyong came closer to him and pinched his cheeks, "Silly, that's why we are offering you to join us! To polish your powers!" 

"Polish our powers?" Jaemin said out loud without realizing, after all, they all were a bit stunned with the offer.

Mark pushed Taeyong, albeit politely, "No, we can't-"

"No hyung," Jisung put his hands on his shoulder, "We could." he then proceeded to whisper in his ear, "The way they used their powers before, they looked pretty professional and had good control to it. Maybe we can improve our powers like that too." 

Mark thought for a while. He looked at the Dreamies for support, even though he knew he shouldn't, he shouldn't accept the offer. They tried to avoid 127 at all cost, but now join them? That's absurd, right?

"I think that's a good idea..." Jeno said, "At least Renjun will be safe to be around with after he learns to control his power." he chuckled.

"Jeno, be serious!" Jeno was a little bit startled with the heavy tone of their leader. "This is a serious matter." 

"No hyung, I really want to improve my powers," Renjun said, "I think they might be able to help me, I mean, help all of us." 

"Yes, seems good! 127 is not as bad as we thought!" Chenle chirped.

"What about you, Donghyuck hyung?" Jisung suddenly asked the quite boy. Jaemin glanced at him briefly and then at Mark, the two had a eye contact and immediately adverting their gaze didn't go unnoticed by him. 'Looks like it was a pretty serious argument...'

"I don't know..." said boy let out, rather nervously.

"Don't give half-assed reply!" now all the Dreamies were shocked with Mark's behavior with Donghyuck. They fight, but Mark's rude side is new to them. "This is what you wanted, didn't you?" 

"Stop being like that!" Donghyuck shouted, unintentionally that he quickly covered his mouth. He glanced sideways and his shout definitely got the attention of 127. With an almost inaudible voice, he said "Just... stop talking to me." 

The Dreamies really had thousands of questions in their mind seeing this interaction but before they could ogle any question, Johnny and Doyoung came over to them.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked. Mark looked at the other Dreamies one last time, but not sparing a glance at the metal manipulator, before speaking. "Um... I think we need a lot to think through." 

"Very well, looks like we can spare you for now," Doyoung clapped slowly, "Now, we shall go catch the thief. We will arrange a meeting tomorrow!" he smiled. "Johnny hyung will take you to your homes."

"Wait, me?" Johnny pointed at himself, clearly surprised. 

Doyoung took out his phone and said, "Hyung, your powers are useless in this case and," he glanced at the Dreamies. "They are lost. They probably came here without know where they are coming." 

The Dreamies felt embarrassed. Well, they are stuck in the middle of the woods, and it was almost dark. As much as they wanted to refuse the offer, because they of course learned, 'Don't take offers from strangers.' the situation would probably be worse if they refuse.

"Johnny is working to protect the city, so he's safe, right?" Jeno asked to particularly no one. 

"Yes, Johnny is safe. He won't try to even pull your hair." Taeil said. 'Oh yeah, this guy can read minds, gotta stay careful around him.'

Taeyong came up and bowed, unexpectedly, "We are sorry if we scared you. But it was a shocker to us that there was another superhero team other than us! That's why, I think it would be better if we work together. You kids have potential!"

"Um... can you not refer us as kids? We will soon graduate high school." Renjun butted in. Oh yes, he hated to be treated as a kid more than anyone.

"That doesn't change the fact that you guys are PRESENTLY minors." Johnny scoffed as he headed near the exit. Taeyong took turn to shake everyone's hand while the other 127 members were buckling up for their mission. 

Taeyong happily shook every Dreamies' hand until he stopped in Donghyuck's turn. "Oh yeah. I am so sorry for cutting you cheek." he flinched as he touched it. 

"It's fine-" Donghyuck said as he pushed Taeyong's hand away. "No, Sicheng, heal it." 

Sicheng, they noticed, was tall and slender but still really cute man that he looked even younger than the Dreamies themselves. He didn't say anything but just brushed his thumb on his cut. "Taeyong hyung, you should be careful. It's a pretty bad cut." he said before kissing it.

The Dreamies felt shyer than Donghyuck himself even though he's the one getting kissed by a cute stranger but they noticed the cut on his cheek slowly vanished as if it was never there. Donghyuck touched his cheek in awe, "Wow, it feels... new." 

"Okay, come on. 127 has a mission to complete." Johnny said as he walked out the door. Jeno politely uttered a "Good bye~" before leaving.

~~~<>~~~

"That was Sicheng, his ability is healing. But it's peculiar that only kisses can trigger his powers." Johnny said, literally no one asked him anything though. "We all pretty much get beaten or bruised in fights, so it's pretty much because of him we are still alive in one piece." 

"And you are telling us that because?" Mark asked, sounding ruder than he intended to but Johnny shrugged. He took out his phone and said, "Well if you guys join us, injuries won't be a bother." and tapped something on his phone dramatically.

Mark wanted to ask if this was a way to lure them to join but the words got stuck in his throat when he saw a huge Lamborghini popping out of no where. 

"Oh my God! What the heck?" the Dreamies ran to the Lamborghini touching as in to believe if it's real or now. "Dude, is this where technology is now?" Jaemin asked excitedly. 

"We are in NCT after," Johnny said, proudness clearly evident in his voice. "We are like 50 years advanced from the present world!" 

"NCT...?"

"Yes, Neo Culture Technology. And Taeil hyung told me to tell this before," Johnny smiled, not a creepy or irritating one now, just a genuine one. "We are not dogs of government. We are our own organization, the government doesn't own us."

"Oh...?" 

Johnny face palmed, perhaps this wasn't the reaction he was expecting with the dramatic revelation. "Just... get in the car. I'll talk about everything later. Tell me your address-"

"No, just drop us off in our school. All of our house is pretty close from there." Mark said swiftly as he hopped on the front seat. "You sure?" Mark just violently nodded.

Johnny drove rather slower than it was comfortable. A walking person can outrun the car's speed anytime. They wondered if he was doing on purpose or if he was absurdly over cautious like that.

"So, what did you mean you are your own your organization?" Mark finally spoke up. Johnny, never taking his eyes from the front answered, "Lee Sooman-ssi made it. He is a superhuman too with the power 'Recovery' and it's pretty much like... you destroy something and he can turn it back to before though only if he sees a previous view of it before the destruction..." he turned left.

"So, since so many superhumans are turning bad, he thought we need superhumans who are good and wants to protect the city. And since Taeyong is his nephew and we were classmates in uni, Sooman-ssi thought of using us for that."

Johnny stopped slowly seeing the red light, "And pretty much since then we somehow gradually found the other members. It was hard but oh well... here we are now. It took 1.5 years to find seven of us. So... we actually got excited when we found your lot. Seven more superhumans with the intention to protect the city. That's why, we want you to join us."

"But what does um... Lee Sooman-ssi use his powers for?" Jisung asked from the back seat.

"Yes, I am getting there. Since his power is recovery, whatever we destroy, break, vandalize, he can turn it new again. So this is what's polishing our powers, we use our power, fight, train and he turns it back and its repeat for us then." 

"I see, that's actually quite clever." Jisung said.

"Yes." Johnny chuckled, "I don't know if I should tell you this but since we share the same hatred for the government, I think you guys should know this since you will join us."

"We never said we would." but Mark's words were obviously ignored.

"Whatever the government does, its intention is not good. And our part is to vandalize their plan. They are hiding something from us. Something that is very dangerous for the earth." 

"Wait, aren't you guys, like paid by the government?" Renjun asked.

"That's bullcrap. We don't get paid a single penny but that's because we don't work under them. That's what public knows but we are just vigilantes." he smiled. "Pretty much like you guys." 

The Dreamies were in awe. 127 is totally not what they believed for the past one year. 

"Why are they hiding whatever they are hiding from us?" Mark found himself more committed in the conversation now. He may have not wanted to ever be involved with 127 but nonetheless, 'this' seemed like a serious threat to everyone. All the Dreamies concentrated more than ever.

"Now, we will tell you more about us," Johnny finally turned his head and looked at the Dreamies, "That is, after you join NCT." 

"Um, mister, can you look ahead? We don't want to die in a Lamborghini." Chenle scoffed. 

"Yeah well, whatever." Johnny thought, 'Damn kids.' "Think about everything through." and then he didn't say anything.

Mark and Jisung had lots of questions bamboozled in their mind but chose to stay silent for the rest of the ride. While the others were chatting, Jaemin noticed Donghyuck being unusually quiet. The usual Donghyuck would throw snarky remarks and make fun of everyone, he never means harm though. But this time, he's even more reserved than Jeno. Fighting with Mark must have taken a toll on him, Jaemin thought. 

"Hyuck, everything's alright?" Jaemin asked, his voice full of concern. 

"I had a fight with Mark hyung... so, I guess..." Donghyuck answers truthfully. 'Never lie to Jaemin' is a rule with the Dreamies because he can find out truth anyway with his psychometry, so it's useless to lie. If Jaemin asks 'are you okay?' it's best to answer 'no' if you are not. 

"Hmm, what was it about?" 

"Jaem, I don't wanna talk about that now. Can we discuss about this later? I'm kinda tired." Donghyuck said but he saw Jaemin reaching his hands, he yanked away his hand faster than the speed of light. "Jaem, no, please don't look into my memories now!" 

"Ugh, fine." Jaemin really paused for a while but then proceeded to kiss his cheek. But Donghyuck leaned back again. "Stop!"

"I was just trying to cheer you up!" he reasoned.

"I can see through your bullshit! If you kiss me, you can still read my memories!" Donghyuck hissed.

"Okay, fine! But you have to tell me sooner or later!" Jaemin puffed his cheek. "Why are you two fighting now?" Jaemin just scoffed. 

~~~<>~~~ 

"So, we are here." Johnny said as he stopped the car. "Oh, looks like your friends are sleeping?"

Mark looked behind and saw Chenle and Jaemin sleeping on each other while Jeno was disgustingly drooling on Renjun's shoulder who was sleeping as well. Jisung was looking through his phone which was the same for Donghyuck too but Mark swore he saw his eyes glittering... with tears? He didn't say anything about that.

"Yeah, well, guys wake up! We are here!" he shouted and immediately Donghyuck aggressively wiped his eye. 'So he was crying...' Mark concluded but still didn't say anything.

"Well then, I'm gonna go now. I'll say once again, join us." Johnny said, emphasizing on the 'join us'. 

"Yeah yeah. Got it. Whatever." Mark said nonchalantly and yawned.

"Ya kid! Where's your manners? No 'thank you' for a ride?" Johnny scoffed but then Mark shook his hand and smiled, "Yeah, well, thank you."

Johnny left the half-asleep Dreamies in front of the school gate. "So, see you guys tomorrow!" Chenle said and yawned. 

Jaemin was also about to go but Donghyuck stopped him, "Jaem, if you um... don't mind, can I stay over at your home tonight?"

"Oh?" Jaemin didn't expect that. They had sleepover a lot of times but this is the first time it was out of the blue, especially after Donghyuck just pushed away Jaemin before to not let him see his memories. "I mean, yeah, sure." 

Half of Mark want to apologize to Donghyuck and half didn't. But after an internal battle with himself he decided- he won't. He just bid them good bye and headed to his own home.

The Dreamies didn't need to know yet, but Mark definitely didn't want to join 127.

~~~<>~~~

"Hey, did you see that? Those kids also got infected by the meteor!" 

"Yes," a mysterious figure smiled. "It will be so easy to destroy them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO, this chapter was basically 127 urging Dreamies to join them. Sorry, I think it was kinda boring but still necessary for the plot.
> 
> Real game starts from next chapter. XD shit's bout to go down :3 
> 
> Thank you for reading it. Constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. :)


	3. Enter, Dreamies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreamies try to shove their weakness and be stronger on their own but everything seemed to just backfire. 
> 
> Who exactly are ther people who want to take them away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo :3 forgot to mention it's a slow burn but this whole fic was made up from some superhero romantic scenes I made up in my mind. (Would have written the one shots but then decided to write a story with a big plot.) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Even though Donghyuck slept peacefully and totally defenseless in Jaemin's room and reading him would be a piece of cake, Jaemin wasn't that much of a jerk to do that without his consent. Must be something pretty bad that Donghyuck was so defensive last night.

"Jaem, what time is it?" Donghyuck asked groggily and wiping his eyes. " 9 am-"

"What? What about school?" 

"What do you mean? It's Sunday." 

"Oh... yeah, I forgot." Donghyuck laid back on the bed again.

"So, what's bothering you lately? I know it's not about your fight with Mark hyung. It's been a few days you get so much mood swings. One moment you are destroying our eardrums by talking in your loud voice and one moment you're so quite it's like you don't exist." Jaemin said as he sat beside him. "I really want to hug you right now but I will get a read. So, you tell me everything yourself" 

Donghyuck and Jaemin has been friends since elementary. They know each other like the back of their hands, as they say. Among the Dreamies, they are the only one who were friends before Dreamies was actually formed. 

"My parents wants to kick me out of home..." Donghyuck knew it was useless hiding things from someone who knows psychometry. One day or another, Jaemin would know, weather by purposefully touching him or accidentally touching him. And maybe... he really needed someone's support.

"Hyuck..." Jaemin immediately looked beyond concerned. "I... since when?" 

"A month... I don't have money for renting a new apartment so I've been back and forth going home and staying with you. But I-"

"Hyuck, are planning on leaving just like that?" Jaemin yelled. "Hyuck, you are not even an adult yet. You can't live alone now!"

"Jaemin, I am not giving in to them. But maybe it will be better if I live alone, I always wanted to do that, ya know-" Donghyuck chuckled but was cut off by a tight hug.

"Hyuck, why does it have to be this hard for you? Why can't your parents accept your power?" Jaemin's voice was almost breaking. "I-" and that's when he saw-

"Donghyuck, you should live somewhere else. We don't know when you will make a weapon and harm us." Donghyuck's mother growled at him.

"No, eomma, why would I harm you? I-"

"Not another word, ever since you accidentally stabbed Sunny-" 

"I didn't mean to stab him! My powers just slipped-" 

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what I mean! Your power will slip and get us killed! You are 16 now, you should be able to live alone." she said nonchalantly. 

Jaemin came back to his senses, "Hyuck... you..." and Jaemin tightly hugged him again. "I'm so sorry, Hyuck. It's not fair for you..."

"The Dreamies will help you..."

~~~<>~~~ 

"Jaemin and Hyuck are late." Renjun said as he saw Mark entering into the treehouse. "Yeah, those two went to Jaemin's home together."

"Hyuck hyung is definitely hiding something from us." Chenle said as if he discovered a new theory of the century. "I can tell. Him and Jaemin hyung are having lots of sleepovers lately. Hyung even said Hyuck hyung is not even going home these days, wonder if something's wrong in his home."

"And why should we care?" calmly Mark said, though he kind of regretted it a bit later.

"Why should we care? We are his friends. If he is going through trouble, we should help him-" Chenle snapped. Oh, so baby Chenle can get mad too. "And you are always fighting with him, hyung. Why are you like that with him? Jisung said yesterday you two had a bad fight-"

"Yes, hyung. What was that about?" Renjun said when he plopped on the beanbag. "Hyuck did look really, I dare say, down yesterday. Which isn't too often. You know, he is good at pretending, but yesterday he couldn't." 

"Why are we talking about this? That's his personal life. We are here to talk about if we join 127 or not." Mark wanted to yell, but that would worsen the situation so he remained as calm as he could.

"Okay, but we will get to the bottom of this." Renjun glared at Mark. Jisung wanted to say something, don't know what something is, but something. He knew if the fight went on for long, it wouldn't be a pretty sight.

"And about that, I want no one to join 127." 

~~~<>~~~

"No offense but also full offense, your parents are assholes." Donghyuck just chuckled. "Well, I kinda get it, I did turn Sunny's bowl into a butcher knife." 

Jaemin squeezed his shoulder, "Hyuck, it happens sometimes. Renjun literally burned down our treehouse. His power is more dangerous than yours if its out of control, yet his parents treat him just like a responsible parent should!" he yelled.

"Jaem, quite down a little." Donghyuck frowned as he looked people staring at them. "I guess so. But looks like not everyone is blessed with nice parents... And I really wanted to use my powers to help others to show my parents that... it's not bad. I just wanted them to accept me..."

"Hyuck, I really... don't know how to comfort you now. But the Dreamies are with you! We will support you and we all love you!"

Donghyuck smiled, "Yeah... I know." but it was a sad smile and Jaemin understood it. "You're thinking about Mark, aren't you?" Donghyuck didn't react at all. "Listen, Mark hyung is really nice, like really nice, you know. But I have to say, he does sometimes act like a jerk with you!" Jaemin scoffed. 

"That's because I annoy the shit out of him and don't listen to him." Jaemin just laughed and then quickly kissed his cheek, just for reassurance because this is what they normally do when the other feels down. Jaemin is generally very affectionate and Donghyuck is deprived from love (ahem, from his uncaring parents), so he tries to give him all the love he should have gotten. But he didn't expect to get a read on him with that.

"Mark hyung called you a selfish insolent asshole? Hypocrite?" Jaemin was in full rage-mode now.

"Jaemin, not now!" 

~~~<>~~~

"What do you mean hyu-" Renjun was cut off by someone loudly pushing the floor door. 

"Mark hyung, you bastard!" Jaemin yelled. "Jaemin?" 

"Jaem, stop." Donghyuck tried to pull him but to no avail. "Hyuck, don't stop me. Mark hyung has been an absolute jerk with you and-"

Mark really didn't want to fight again but that definitely pushed his buttons. "Donghyuck, now you are using Jaemin to go against me?" 

"Shut up, I got a read on him so I clearly saw everything. You were being so mean without even knowing anything!" Jaemin grabbed his collar. "Jaemin, please no. Stop it. I don't want this fight to get bigger-"

"Yes, guys. Please stop!" Jeno rushed to the scene, breaking them off. "We were having a serious conversation now... Mark hyung doesn't want us to join 127." 

"Wait, what? Why?" Jaemin and Donghyuck both raised an eyebrow. "But I thought we established that we will join them." 

"Do you really trust them this easily?" Mark said. "Don't you think it's weird? The public knows the government owns them but then they say they are just vigilantes. And the way they literally told us those 'stuff' that are probably supposed to be top secret or something. So, maybe they just made up those."

"But we are not normal citizens either, ya know, we probably deserved to know that!" Renjun reasoned and Jeno nodded.

"No! Maybe they told us those to lure us to join them and then hand us to the government experimental labs?" that was the bomb. The Dreamies all stayed silent for a while.

"Yes... Mark hyung does have a point..." Jisung said and stopped for a while before adding, "But when they caught the four of you, they could have easily taken you guys. Ya know, you all would be dead meat with them. But they didn't. But they also waited for us. Maybe they wanted to gather all of us and then take us. But they didn't do that either. They lets us go. But Mark hyung does have a point. They said a meeting will be arranged with us, if it's true, is this supposed to be the part of where we get abducted?" 

"I literally didn't understand whatever you just said but yeah, what about the meeting?" Jaemin said. 

"We don't go, simple. We will just stay here. Good thing it's the weekend and they can't find us in school." Mark paused, "Yesterday I told him to drop us at our school so he doesn't know about our home. And they can never find this tree-" Mark got interrupted with an aggressive know on the floor door.

"Aw man, this treehouse is so small, how the hell do the seven of you fit in here?" the voice was none or their than...

Johnny.

WHAT. THE. FUCK?

~~~<>~~~

"What? What are you doing here? How did you find us?" Mark yelled, all of them clearly horrified. 

"Doyoung put a tracking chip on one of you yesterday and we just followed it." Johnny said as Doyoung also came in with Taeil. "Maybe we should have this conversation outside, this is a too small space."

"No. Why are you following us? We don't want to join you." Mark growled while Renjun was removing his gloves and said, "I can burn you guys anytime if you try something funny." 

"Relax, we are just here to talk."

Taeil came over to the Dreamies and said, "I know you don't trust us and telling you guys that you can trust us will do no good. So, why don't you come with us in our head quarters? You can see everything for yourself."

"I swear if this is another plan to kidnap us," Donghyuck a metal barrier as a shield with the steel table in the small room. 

"Wow, you guys are so cool! We need you!" Johnny said, but not a hint of praise was evident. Mark clicked his tongue as they braced themselves. 

"And please don't use your webs on us, its troublesome to remove!" Taeil said before Mark aimed on them, "Whatever you guys are gonna do, I can know even before you make a move." Taeil's eyes darkened. "So don't even try."

"See? I knew it, these guys are upto no good!" Mark yelled and Donghyuck started to look for any kind of metal in the room. 

"Guys," Jisung called. "Keep your mind as black as you can! Don't think of anything, just do it." 

"What?" 

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Seriously?! An emergency in this kind of time?" Johnny groaned and Doyoung clicked his tongue. "What is it?"

"Guys, there's this guy who can generate any kind of bombs, ah... this is getting out of hand. Jaehyun is already injured, come quickly. Please," Taeyong said, his voice full of fear. "Hurry!" and the call cut off.

"You heard him, we need to go." he said to Taeil and Doyoung but before leaving he turned back to the Dreamies, "And we'll deal with you later." 

...

"Um, hyung, we should do something too!" Jisung said.

"No, don't you remember we almost got caught by police yesterday and also they got captured!" Mark growled. "If it's a serious problem, there will be lots fo police! What if-" 

"What if. What if? Mark, you're always stuck on 'what if's." Donghyuck shouted. "You make us look like damsels in distress!" 

"Not now. I don't want to hear your bullshit." Mark shouted in an even more harsh voice. "We stay here, that's final."

"Fine, you stay! I will go, at least try to do something rather than sit here like an indolent jackass!" Donghyuck spat. "I am going with Hyuck." Jaemin said.

"Jaemin, you can't fight. Your psychometry is no use in-" 

"Please, Mark hyung, don't be like that. Donghyuck is right, you make us feel like weaklings!" Renjun yelled. 

"Weaklings? Well, who got captured by 127 yesterday and couldn't even move a muscle while being hypnotized?" Mark spat out. That got everyone to shut up, Mark was satisfied thinking of it as a victory.

"No, we might be weaklings now, but we don't want to be weaklings forever. Who knows, 127 might be telling the truth too. But we join them or not, we should be able to fight by ourselves." Donghyuck said in a low voice and ran down the tree house. Jaemin followed him and then Renjun and Jeno too.

"What he said~" Chenle chanted and went down with Jisung.

Mark didn't want to fight. He didn't agree with them. But perhaps it was his leader instincts that made him follow them.

~~~<>~~~

"Hey you, dumb bomb headass!" someone yelled. 

"Donghyuck hyung, don't provoke him!" Jisung yelled out. "He's dangerous." 

"Oh no, what are they doing here?" Taeyong growled at Johnny who just nervously shrugged.

"Oh... the... superhuman kids..." the bomb-guy mumbled just before quickly charging at them. "JUST WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR!" 

"Wait, what?!" the Dreamies might have been brave and mighty about the fight but that totally scared the shit out of them. Never they thought they will be the targets of villains. They muttered, "Donghyuck, you dumbass!"

They were so scared and angry that they didn't see a bomb, no, a grenade coming towards them. Until they got carried somewhere else. 

"What are you kids doing here?!" Taeyong growled.

"We want to fight!" 

"Are you kidding me? This is a very dangerous superhuman-" 

And before anyone could say anything or even do anything, Jaemin and Jeno got carried away with a person who had pterodactyl wings, another superhuman.

"Jaemin! Jeno!" 

"Haha, I will take these two," he said, "Hello, little supers." Jeno and Jaemin shivered. Now, they don't have offensive powers like Renjun and Donghyuck neither they have high intelligence like Jisung to escape. They couldn't help but feel doomed.

"Jaemin, Jeno! We will save you! Don't worry!" they heard before entering a glass shattered building. 

"See? This is why I don't encourage-" Mark grabbed Donghyuck collars. 

"Rather than shouting, we should save their ass!" Donghyuck yelled as he pushed Mark away with much force.

"Why are you kids even here? See what you've done?" Taeyong yelled.

"We should-" Before Chenle could finish the sentence, he felt as if he was being pricked by needles. "Hey, kid, you're mine." and got taken away even before the others could process what happened. 

"Chenle!" 

"Hyung, listen, I have a plan." Jisung said as he was trying to calm down his teammates. "Please, do not panic, listen to me carefully. It will worsen the situation if you panic." 

"Okay, what is it?" Mark asked but his eyes were glued to one spot- Chenle being carried to the same building as Jaemin and Jeno.

"Mark hyung and Donghyuck hyung, you go after Jaemin hyung and Jeno hyung!" 

"Wait, why us two?" Donghyuck had the audacity to look scandalized in that very moment. 

"Hyung, please! Only Jeno hyung could fly, but since he's not here, Mark hyung can use his webs to carry you, they are on 13th floor. And Donghyuck hyung, I dunno if there's metal supply in there so take some from..." he looked around for a while, "From those fences, those are made of metal! That guy can only fly with those wings, so make some kind of barrier so that he couldn't fly!" 

"Okay...?" 

"Renjun hyung, you stay with me. You are going to need to shoot some fireballs on the bomb-guy first. Then we will save Chenle!" 

"Okay." Renjun said as he removed his gloves.

"Just don't panic!" Jisung said before Mark held Donghyuck and shot his web on the building. They just nodded.

"Don't you dare to make me fall!" Donghyuck hissed.

"If it wasn't for saving them, I definitely would have!" Mark hissed back. They definitely heard a "Don't fight!" from Jisung in the distance.

~~~<>~~~

Chenle had no idea where he was being dragged to and that's why he was grateful of his X-ray vision that he still could see the exit door even though he was taken to somewhere quiet deep inside the building, the basement.

And there's where he saw another person, tied up in a chair and blindfolded. It took Chenle a moment to realize he was getting in the same situation as the other guy. Except, he still could see beyond his blindfolded but decided not to say anything about it to the needle guy. 

"Haha, one down! And two of measly friends are also taken away! Just three more weaklings left!" and with that he started laughing hysterically. Chenle noticed the person beside him flinch. "I am going to stay here so don't even dare to move, you know what they say, break the promise and swallow a thousand needle!" And he laughed again hysterically. 

Chenle had a lot of faith on the Dreamies, he was sure they would come. But he too was getting scared with the needle guy looking at them. It wasn't his needle that felt piercing, it was his gaze.

But Chenle could never be more thankful of his powers when he saw the needle guy silently leave the room. He probably thought blindfolding them and then threatening them would work like magic but haha, he was so wrong. Chenle saw it nonetheless. 

"Hey." he called the person beside him. 

"Shh, he will hear you." the person said, his voice shaking and didn't dare to move at all.

"Don't worry, the bastard is not even here. Actually no one is here in this basement!" Chenle said and smiled even though the other person couldn't see it.

"How do you know...?" he was shocked.

"I have X-ray vision, I can see though this blindfold and I saw him leave a few seconds ago," Chenle paused, "You are a superhuman too, aren't you?" 

"Superhuman...?" he sounded genuinely confused. "Yes, that's what the needle guy said too but I don't know what kind of power I have..." 

"Oh... what do you think they will do to you?" okay, maybe that was not the best way to ask seeing how the guy flinched. "I mean... um..."

"I know they are going to use me as a sacrificial goat or something, I heard them talking about how there's a new vaccine made to kill off superhumans with one blow and they are gonna try it on me. I don't know for sure..." his voice cracked as if he was close to breaking down. "That's... what I heard..." 

"Hey, it's fine. We will save you!" Chenle said, as gently as he could.

"We? There's more people here?" 

"No, but my friends will definitely come and save us! So, don't worry! We have to be patient. "I'm Chenle, by the way. What's your name?" 

"Jungwoo..."

~~~<>~~~ 

When Mark and Donghyuck had reached the 13th floor, there was not any sign of Jaemin or Jeno. 

"Jae-" Mark slapped his hand on the other's mouth. "Don't shout. Your shout is what got us in trouble, you dipshit." 

Mark continued ignoring Donghyuck's protest, "Listen, they might be hidden somewhere, so that freaky pterodactyl guy shouldn't know we are here. We can sneak in and find them. And for God's sake, be quiet!" he said not looking at him. Donghyuck just click his tongue but followed him anyways.

When they went in the 3rd room in that floor, that's where they found them. But unfortunately, the pterodactyl guy was there too so they didn't enter the room.

"Okay, what's your plan now, Mr. Leader?" Donghyuck whispered.

"We should distract him somehow. I will-" 

"Just throw your goddamn webs on him and make him a cocoon." Donghyuck said sarcastically but Mark face lightened up. "That's actually a less troublesome ideas than the one I thought of. But I don't know how long he would be trapped. My webs aren't that strong." 

"No, do that. Then I'll make a cell for him." 

"Okay then, on three, two, one-" 

Just when Mark was about to shoot his webs, he felt something poking him on the back of his head. He shrugged it off thinking it was Donghyuck but he heard an almost inaudible, 'hey.' from him probably because he didn't shoot his web and that's when he turned around swiftly and saw a woman holding a rifle.

"Kids, so stupid." she blew out smoke from her mouth, totally unnerved. "Come with us or I'll shoot you!" 

Mark and Donghyuck didn't move an inch but was so grateful for whatever God has decided to send Doyoung in that moment who unnoticingly had his hands on the woman's head and she seemed to be under hypnosis.

However, their relief was gone as soon as it came when they saw the pterodactyl guy charging at them full speed. "Aw, you guys yourself came to me!" he said but in a demonic voice. 

Donghyuck looked like he, on instinct, took the rifle from the woman's hand and pointing it towards him. Mark saw him visibly shaking.

"Don't come here. I will shoot you." even the pterodactyl freak seemed to understand Donghyuck's scared voice that he started laughing hysterically. 

"You are scared of even holding that, as if you could." 

"Don't test me!" Donghyuck yelled and Mark would be lying if he said he didn't feel shivers from his tone. He turned the metallic parts of the rifle into a very sharp knife. "If you do something to Jeno or Jaemin," he took a step ahead. "I will end you."

"Listen, kid," they heard Doyoung say. "Leave that bastard to us. It's our job to beat these guys." 

"But our friends are in danger!" Donghyuck whined.

"You will be in danger too if you don't listen to me!" he hissed. "Now do as I saw and call Yuta hyung here!"

"Yuta who?"

~~~<>~~~

Johnny charged him a little too fast but couldn't stop when he saw the bomb approaching him. Johnny is a man without fear, but in that moment he feared for him life. 

"Johnny-ssi!" he heard Jisung yell. "Don't try to stop! Keep running or you will lose your momentum!" 

"But the bombs on his way!" Jisung heard Taeyong yell.

"Just trust me, keep running and then punch the shit out of that guy!" Jisung yelled again earning a gasp from Taeyong.

Johnny really didn't trust him but he couldn't stop, no time to think and it might have been the adrenaline but he did as Jisung instructed and the bomb just dodged by a hair. Johnny punch the bomb-guy without it because he was much shocked that if he had tried to stop himself, the bomb would fall on him. 

As much as he was shocked, he was a serious man not forgetting his job for the moment. He continued to punch the guy on the face until he was unconscious. When Jisung went to him, he yelled out, "How did you know?" 

"We will talk about this later, we have to save Chenle now. Renjun hyung, you stay here in case the guy wakes up-" 

"I'll stay here too." Taeil said as he took out a gun.

"Hyung! Where did you get that?!" Johnny screeched and Jisung was shocked. "Relax, it's just to scare them!" he looked over Jisung, "Go save your... loverboy~" he whispered the last word in Jisung's ear and he just coughed it up and went toward the building with almost red cheeks.

Just a second later, he heard another explosion, but it was not from the bomb-guy. In fact, they couldn't even see the source of it. Johnny told his to save Chenle while they take care of it, so Jisung was on his own.

But Jisung is no attacker. He is the strategist. And what's a strategist without an attacker?

Yet, Jisung shoved down his inability to be offensive to save Chenle. 

Everyone had fought in their part, why should he stand in the back just to watch and do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the Markhyuck rescuing Nomin part was gonna be in this chapter but then it would have been too long so it's on next chapter, lol, sorry.
> 
> Hope you liked this chapter. ;)


	4. Explosive Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A real battle is not easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaahhh sorry, I was supposed to update this chapter on 13th May, but surprisingly these days were kinda hectic for me. So it took a while. 
> 
> Hope you like it <3

Pterodactyl freak took a hold of Jeno and Jaemin and went out flying. Mark, not even caring about Donghyuck went up using his webs. 

"Ugh! Mark is such an ass!" Donghyuck yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"You can use the elevator to go up... I mean that's how I came here." Doyoung chuckled. Donghyuck just groaned. For some reason, he felt betrayed. Defeated.

But saving Jeno and Jaemin is the main task now and Mark helps him or not, he must save them. 

But when he reached the rooftop, he didn't find the freak or his dear teammates. He only found Mark and he groaned at the sight of him. "Why did you leave me there?"

"What the hell? Jeno and Jaemin are lost and you care about that?" Mark snapped. "How selfish can you be-"

"In what way is this selfish? I want to save them as much as you do but-" Donghyuck was super close to grab Mark's collars.

"Hey, did you find them?" Doyoung came running to them. "No, I don't know but they got taken away somewhere." panic was obvious in Mark's voice.

"Well then, you're in luck. Remember I put a tracking chip on you? Well I put the one on the one who is um... has a really cute smile?" rather than a statement, it was a question. 

"Wait, really? You mean we can see where they are taken?" 

Doyoung smiled and took out his phone, "Yes!" 

~~~<>~~~

Jeno and Jaemin found themselves in a extremely dirty... sewerage when they gained consciousness. The freak had hit them on the head before taking them and so they had no freaking idea where they were. 

"Jeno, are we seriously trapped in this fucking disgusting place?" Jaemin snorted. "Ugh, I can see so many rats in here, yuck!" 

"Jaemin, it's okay. They will come to find us! Don't worry, we should have faith in our friends." Jeno said and smile. That's what he always does, comfort others when they are not okay. Jaemin really admires Jeno for that.

"No... I mean I trust them... a lot! It's just... will they be able to find us here?" 

It would have been a piece of cake to escape with Jeno's levitation, he would levitate both of them out of the damned sewer. But the pterodactyl guy has roped them to the pillar and even though Jeno can levitate them, he couldn't get out of the rope.

"I really didn't think trying to save the city would backfire like that... what if Hyuck and the others are in danger too?" Jaemin's voice started to crack. It's been a good twenty minutes since they are stuck, probably stated to smell like the air in there too and Jaemin, with all his power, stopped the tears from coming out of his eyes. If Jeno can stay calm in this situation, why should he cry like a baby? 

Jaemin was having lots of internal thoughts when Jeno suddenly snapped, "You're right, maybe they could be trapped too! We should do something, we should go out to help them. What if they are expecting us to save them?"

"Jeno..."

"Jaemin-ah, let's try to get out of these ropes first." he smiled and Jaemin felt much warmer seeing that even in that cold sewerage. 

"Let's see if we can reach it." Jeno said as he was trying to untie the rope with his fingers but success wasn't much close.

Jaemin on the other hand was trying to kick out the ropes from his legs, "Jeno-ah, I think these ropes are-" and that's when he lost balance and fell, actually rolled on Jeno. 

Now, if Jeno hadn't turned around when he heard his name being called, they might not have fell into that much of a compromising position. But he did. And that's why Jaemin's face was almost good five or six centimeters close his own. 

"Ah... Jeno, um... how do we get up?" Jeno's mind came back to reality when he heard Jaemin's voice, his face flushing like crazy but Jeno can't say it wasn't the same for him. "Jeno! Use your levitation, lift me up so I can sit properly-" 

"I'm trying." nope, actually he wasn't. It wasn't like he wanted to be in that position, it was because he couldn't think straight enough to trigger his powers. "I can't think straight!" he blurted.

The flickering light is an eye sore but Jaemin and Jeno both are thankful that their flustered expression could not be seen properly by the other. Jeno realized how Jaemin was avoiding eye contact at all cost with him even if it means turned his head in a very non-comfortable position.

Jaemin could feel his heart thumping and that was the only sound echoing in his mind. He swore he also heard Jeno's heartbeat clearly, "It's okay, Jeno. Clear your mind and then we will try again." his voice broke and he felt much embarrassment but Jeno didn't care about that, he could see their noses almost bumping.

Because their heartbeat was loud enough to blast their eardrums, they couldn't hear the footsteps approaching them until someone yelled, "Jaemin! Jeno! Where are you??" 

"Hyuck!" Jaemin snapped out of his thoughts. "We're here!"

"Jaeminnie!" Donghyuck yelled with glee but stopped dead in track with the scene in front of him while Mark choked on the smelly sewerage air. Doyoung snickered as if he knew something they didn't know even though Doyoung didn't even know them. The audacity!

"Listen! This is not what it looks like!" Jaemin yelled, nose flaring up in embarrassment.

"Yes! We were trying to untie the ropes but then fell he fell on me!" Jeno yelled, equally scandalized.

"Oh, um..." Mark's face was flushing as if he was the one in the mess, "We should untie them..."

"Oh, would you like that?" Donghyuck whispered in his childhood friend's ear and smirked. Oh, how badly Jaemin want to punch that smug away!

"How did you find us anyway?" Jaemin asked with the frown, trying to change the subject.

"Doyoung-ssi actually put the chip on Jeno to find us but it came in handy now!" Mark said as he finally untied the ropes around Jeno.

"And you guys should hurry up. That pterodactyl bastard might crash in any moment." Doyoung said as he put his phone in his pocket. "We have to make a run for it while we can!" 

"Hey hey hey, who said I'll be crashing in when I am already here." everyone stopped dead in the moment. "It was fun watching the two lovebirds trying to escape. But wow, the other two I wanted to catch came here on their own. My work is lessened. Jackpot!" 

Jaemin and Jeno felt embarrassed and anger passed through their veins as they braced up. "Can we kill you that guy already?"

"Mark, use your webs!" Donghyuck yelled and Mark didn't need more saying to do that. He shot his webs but the pterodactyl guy dodged it all swiftly. Doyoung on the other hand, was standing still just looking at the pterodactyl guy like a predator. 

Jeno quickly took a hold of the guy while floating because he was too busy dodging Mark's webs to notice. Thankfully Jeno was able to tackle him down but both fell on the sewerage water, oh the horror though!

"Great, um, Jeno? Was it? Hold him for a little longer!" Doyoung quickly jumped into the water and held his head on his hand but it was getting on his nerves a lot because the guy was shaking his head too much and Doyoung punched him to properly trigger his powers again. After a while the guy totally stopped moving and Doyoung called over Mark to tie him up with his webs and Mark did what he was told to without saying anything.

"Wow, he's weaker than I thought... big words but a wimp." Doyoung just laughed.

"Donghyuck, can you like... put handcuffs on him, but like... on his wings so he couldn't fly...?" Donghyuck understood what Mark meant but, "I have no supply of metal though..." 

"Oh..." 

It was after a second later Donghyuck heard clanking noise and Jaemin yelled, "Why the fuck are you stripping here?" 

"Shut up, I just realized my belt is metallic," when Mark opened his belt, he handed it to him. "Um, will this work?" 

"Oh... yeah, yes." Donghyuck awkwardly took the metal belt and wrapped it around the guys's wings and turned it into a handcuff... or a wingcuff?

"Okay, since we have him covered, we can go help the others!" Doyoung said as he got out of the water, "Ugh, I really want have a warm shower now! I smell like shit!"

"Um excuse me... but what are you going to do with him?" Mark asked, anxiously pointing at the pterodactyl guy.

Doyoung paused for a while before answering and even though saying what he would say now will probably turn them against 127, he still told the truth, "Hand him to the government."

Everyone gasped. In horror.

"But, they work for the government." he added.

"Wait, what? But why would the government terrorize the city, the very city they want to protect too? That's kinda... illogical."

"I know. But, we will talk about this later. We have to help the others now."

~~~<>~~~

"Ugh, the needle guy is blocking the entrance!" Jisung yelled as he came back to Renjun, stomping his feet on the dirt of the road.

"Want me to burn that shit?" Renjun asked nonchalantly.

"No hyung, you can't just burn someone alive like that." Jisung sighed. "We need to do something so it doesn't hurt him but also so that he can't harm us." 

Renjun raised an eyebrow, "And what's your plan? Genius?" 

"I'll need you," then Jisung raised his voice, "And Taeyong-ssi, can you help me?" 

"What is it?"

"Is there somewhere you can get gasoline?" now both Taeyong and Renjun raised their eyebrow. "Why-"

"Because I need it, is there any? Nearby?"

"I guess," Taeyong thought for a while, "There's supposed to be a gas station here somewhere."

"Great, bring some gasoline." Jisung paused for a second, "Please."

"Okay... why me though?" 

"You have super speed and I need it quickly!" Jisung demanded and Taeyong left.

"So, what's your plan?" Renjun asked.

"Dig a hole. I mean not exactly a hole. Just like a circular line hole where I can put the gasoline. Then we will lure that guy here and you use your power and then he won't be able to go pass the flame barriers."

"Oh..."

~~~<>~~~

"So, how long have you been here?" Chenle asked to Jungwoo, his voice is as small as he could manage.

"Last night." Chenle felt bad hearing that. "They found me with my sister and out of the blue they told me I am a superhuman. I mean I know what they are but I had no idea I am one too. They wanted to take me but I didn't want to come. Then..." 

Chenle paused for him to continue. Asking 'Then what?' would be insensitive, he figured.

"They hit my sister and took me. But at some point I got unconscious too and woke up here. And I don't even know what this place looks like. They kept me blindfolded this whole time, I was so scared. I mean I couldn't see whatever is happening here and wherever I am. And my sister... I don't even know how she is now." Chenle noticed close Jungwoo was to breaking down. Even though he didn't know the boy, he really wanted him to live happily. 

"Hey, I won't say it's okay... but... don't worry. We will help you. We will get you out of this mess and take you to your family soon." 

Jungwoo somehow felt reassured with those words, even though he didn't know Chenle enough to trust him, he trusted him.

Chenle really wanted to initiate small talk, he really did. But he didn't know what to talk about at all. It was awkward while it lasted because after a few minutes he heard the door bang loudly and Jungwoo visibly flinched. Chenle was also getting goosebumps but when he saw it was Jisung, his heart jumped in joy.

"Chenle, it's me! Don't worry-" Jisung said as he approached him.

"I know it's you, idiot. I can see through the blindfold." 

Jisung just muttered a, "Right..." before untying his ropes and as soon as he was done, Chenle glomped him. Jisung was heavily taken aback and the tips of his ears visibly turned red as he shuttered.

"Thank you, Jisung-ah. I knew I could trust you that you would come." Chenle muttered softly, still having Jisung in his embrace. "Anyway," he let go and opened his blindfold, "We have to save Jungwoo hyung too. Those freaks locked him up here since last night." Then he mouthed, "He's a superhuman too." Jisung seemed to understand that and proceeded to open his ropes while Chenle took off his blindfold and immediately Jungwoo looked straight into his eyes.

They had an awkward staring contest for some seconds.

"You're so cute." Jungwoo cooed. 

"H-huh?" Chenle's cheeks held some pink hues.

"Thank you so much for your help." he then hugged Chenle softly, he was kinda shocked. Chenle looked over his shoulder and saw Jisung being confused too but then Jungwoo proceeded to hug him too. Jisung looked extremely awkward because he really was awkward when these types of bold affection is thrown to him and Chenle just giggled seeing that.

"Wait, what about that guy?" he asked.

"O-oh yeah. He's okay. I mean he can't get to us now. We have him trapped." Jisung squirmed out of Jungwoo's embrace politely and said, "We should leave this place now." then approaching Chenle, he said, "Renjun hyung is outside. Mark hyung and Donghyuck hyung went to save Jeno hyung and Jaemin hyung. But they still didn't return."

"Are they in trouble?" 

"I don't know. That pterodactyl guy looked dangerous but I am sure he's not a threat. Still, let's go look for them." 

~~~<>~~~

"The bomb guy just woke up. He has been unconscious for a while but looks like now he's even more dangerous than before." Renjun said as soon as he saw Jisung. "Oh, Chenle, you okay?" 

Chenle just nodded. Renjun really wanted to question about Jungwoo but didn't because they were in a dangerous situation and small talk is not ideal now.

"What, seriously?" Jisung gasped. "But didn't Johnny-ssi punch the shit out of him?"

"I know right. But he's better than ever now. 127 can't stop them. He's too fast in generating bombs and now it's getting out of hand." Renjun puts him hand on Jisung's shoulder, "Jisung, can you think of anyway to beat him?" 

"I... I don't really know what powers 127 has but Taeyong-ssi's super speed will come handy if he can throw up some good punched. Making Johnny-ssi go through his bombs with be dangerous. And the hypnosis guy... Doyoung-ssi? Where is he though, his power could have been helpful if he could hypnotize him and make him stop. With Taeil-ssi's telepathy, we can know what moves he will pull but it's too fast, the bomb will explode even before he can tell us about the attack." Jisung said. "What are the others' power? Did you see?" 

"Nope. Where are the others? Mark hyung and Donghyuck hyung, can they come handy?" Chenle asked.

"Mark hyung's webs could trap him and then the bomb guy can't blow up without blowing himself up, but it's not really a 100% successful possibility. Donghyuck hyung could wrap his hand in metal but will that really stop him from producing bombs?" Jisung violently scratched his head, "Ugh! This is a jumbled mess of probability! There's no guarantee any of them will work! And Mark hyung and Donghyuck hyung aren't even here!"

"Calm down! There's got to be some way!" Renjun reassured him. "Can I just burn that asshole alive?" 

"Stop being a sadist, hyung!" Jisung scoffed.

"That's the guy who hit my sister..." Jungwoo told Chenle, almost whispering. 

"Really?" Chenle gasped then, seeing the venom in Jungwoo's innocent eyes. "I really want to crush him." he mumbled. "How do I know what powers I have?" 

"Um... technically... it just happened to us. So I really don't know a specific way to find out about your power." Chenle said and shrugged.

"Oh, so you guys saved Chenle already?" someone said catching them off guard.

"Mark hyung!" they exclaimed in unison. "Wait... why does Jeno hyung and Donghyuck hyung smell so bad?" Jisung flared up his nose.

"Shut up!" Donghyuck scowled. "So, pterodactyl fucker down!"

"Needle headass down too!" Renjun said smugly. "But it's getting hard to beat the bomb dumbass."

"Ah, Doyoung-ssi! Can you use hypnosis on that guy?" Jisung asked hopefully but the hope was crushed in a few seconds.

"I can, but my power is limited to touch. I have to touch him to make it work. Just a single contact is fine." Doyoung grimaced, "But it looks like I can't even get to a one meter radius near him." 

"Wait, isn't that a grenade?" Chenle realized. They were buckling up for the worst but Donghyuck quickly transformed a car into a shield. It threw them back because of the explosion but atleast they were alive.

"Hyuck! You didn't just ruin that car!" Jaemin exclaimed but he was smiling.

"Shut up, you are alive because of me!" Donghyuck smiled back.

"Donghyuck, can you create draggers or ninja stars from the metal?" Doyoung asked.

"I'm not sure, there's only certain things I can make-"

"Try!" Doyoung shouted. But before he could even touch the nearest metal, a huge explosion silenced the whole city. 

No once could move for a good while but when they hear winces of pain and dreadful coughing, everyone stopped dead in tracks. 

Jaehyun had his leg... vanished... actually it looked like a bomb exploded on his leg. Doyoung who was the nearest to Jaehyun screamed, "Jaehyun! Jaehyun! Are you okay??" 

"Taeyong broke his arm!" Johnny yelled. "You bastard!" the bomb-guy was laughing hysterically at that point. "No one noticed the TNT lying there!" the laughs got more hysterical that it was getting creepy. "So you useless! You guys call yourself superheroes? What a joke!" 

Then with added venom in his voice he added, "Wonder what a nuclear bomb could do." 

"That's it! You are de-" 

"Hand up, everyone!" it took everyone a moment to realize they were surrounded by hundreds of polices, all holding their guns up.

"And who are these people? I only know there are 7 members of 127." a police smirked as he saw the Dreamies and Jungwoo. 

"No. They are actually in NCT too!" Taeil shouted. The said people looked at him with wide eyes.

"Huh? And why wasn't the president informed about that?" the police growled.

"We were secretly training them and bought them here to spar. But looks like the situation got worse." Doyoung stood up and said firmly. The horrified expression that he had after he saw Jaehyun and Taeyong was replaced by a cold glare. "You are not allowed to touch them." 

"Ha, as if we are scared. We all can shoot you anytime-" 

"Don't say another word!" Doyoung's yell actually scared the shit out of the police. "We know a lot of secret about your lot too and the president wouldn't like see you throw a bullet at us."

"That's joking! You are lying to save them aren't you?!" the police said just on impulse, not knowing that was the truth but Mark immediately stepped in, "No, we are with them. And we know... about how the government is, so don't you lay a hand on us."

Despite the explosions in the back, the police paid not a grain of attention to it. "Move away! That guy is destroying the city, why aren't you doing anything?" Johnny snapped.

"Oh, let him. Then the world will know how 127 are fucking useless you superhumans are-" and a huge smack was heard followed by everyone collectively gasping.

The police fell flat on his back with the impactful punch because Donghyuck wrapped his fingers with metallic rings. "YOU FUCKING PEST! THE CITY IS BEING DESTROYED AND YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT 127'S REPUTATION! WHAT KIND OF POLICES ARE YOU?? YOU SHOULD BE GANGING UP ON THAT HEADASS, NOT THE ONE'S WHO ARE PROTE-" Jaemin and Jeno held back Donghyuck before he could shout more. 

But the Dreamies' hate for the government couldn't remotely be compared to the risk Donghyuck took by punching a police and yelling at him. As much as Donghyuck, they wanted to kick them in the crouch. (But maybe they had a little bit more self-control that Donghyuck).

"YOU FUCKING KID-" the police aimed his gun at Donghyuck who was rather unfazed and it irritated the police more. "What are you guys doing? Shoot them!" 

"I think not!" Taeyong stopped, he collected each and every police's guns and gathered them at the centre. "Taeyong! Your arm is broken, why would you do that?" 

"Shut up, they can't shoot us now." Taeyong winced in pain but smiled, "Renjun-ah, right? Please burn these down!" he demanded, pointing at the guns and it took Renjun aback for a while but he did it anyways. The police force shuddered at the sight.

"We have to stop that bomb guy before he does anymore damage than he already has!" Johnny scowled. "But... how?"

The bomb-guy slowly approached them when he saw the hopeless atmosphere among the superheroes. "My my, looks like now I can make some nuclear bombs to blow away NeoCity!" he said as he had two ticking time bombs in his hands. 

Each tick increased the fear among everyone. The police? Well, they were long gone from the scene as the bomb-guy approached them. So much honor for being polices! 

But everyone was confused to even though 10 seconds were remaining, why was the time bombs in his hands? What confused them more is the panicked expression on him.

"Wait... that guy can't... move... like he's paralyzed!" Taeil yelled. "He can't throw away his bombs!"

"What?" everyone was shocked. "Doyoung, are you putting him in illusions?" Taeyong asked.

"No, you know I need to touch him for that. And my illusions don't work like that..."

"You kids... are-" and that's when the bomb exploded. It's as if the explosion sucked away the noises too because a pregnant silence is what followed after that. Everyone was grateful of that but didn't know what was happening. The power probably isn't among them, is it another villain they have to fight, because a body-paralyzer would be a nightmare to face. 

The bomb-guy was fortunately not dead, Sicheng deemed. They have to protect the city but killing them off do not fall in the category. That's gruesome, makes them monstrous. He was just passed out with burns, looks like he survived because his own bomb had lesser impact on him. Had it been someone else, they would have died in a heartbeat.

"He's alive..." Sicheng mumbled. But the tension couldn't be lifted even after the victory they achieved from defeating the bomb-guy they had been dreading about.

No one spoke. No one made a noise but their mind was shouting in questions. What even was that? 

Chenle was the first one to break the silence as he gasped loudly. The realization hit him. He swiftly turned to Jungwoo and with wide eyes, he asked, 

"Was it... you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? What do you think? XD please do feel free to share honest opinions because that's what's needed to improve :) 
> 
> The Nomin scene wasn't planned before lol. It just happened when I was writing. Originally, Jeno was supposed to only reassure Jaemin and stay like that until they were rescued. But that would have been boring so I added a cliché 'fall-on-each-other-with-their-faces-dangerously-close' to spice things up.


	5. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What exactly is 127's deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this in one sitting. I have baked for the first time these few days so I was busy XD anyways, it's a short update. Hope you enjoy.

"Huh...? I feel kinda nauseous..." and with that Jungwoo fell unconscious. 

"Jungwoo hyung, are you okay?" Chenle caught him on his arms before he could hit the ground.

"Hey, is he with you guys? Cause... we didn't see him yesterday..." Doyoung raised an eyebrow and asked while analyzing Jungwoo.

"Um... no. He was actually tied by ropes where that pterodactyl guy took me. And then... well, since he was trapped, we decided to help him." Chenle said, pointing at himself and Jisung for the last part. 

"Listen, get in our car-"

"Is it the same Lamborghini again?" 

"Uh, yes." 

"Why should we go with you with you?" Mark asked.

"The police are here. If you don't come with us, they will take you." Doyoung whispered, leaning to the Dreamies. They grimaced at the realization. True, if they leave just like that, the police would be after them. So they just went with 127's plan indecisively.

"But is there enough space for us?" Chenle asked, still holding on to Jungwoo. 

"We just have to squeeze in for a while, our headquarter's not that far." Taeyong smiled. For someone who literally broke his arm, Taeyong sure seems cheerful.

When they got in the car, it was a disaster.

"Doyoung, yuck, you smell like shit." Yuta hissed. 

"Maybe because I have been on shit," Yuta looked at him with curious but disgutsed eyes. "I mean, on the sewerage water..." 

"Ew, what the fuck are you doing beside me then? Get out of the car!" Yuta said, but laughed anyway seeing Doyoung's scandalized expression.

"Donghyuck hyung, you smell like shit too." Jisung said and then made a vomiting motion. Donghyuck groaned.

"Stop breathing then." There it is. The real Donghyuck. Savage and sassy, like always. The Dreamies smiled at him while Jisung looked absolutely disgusted. 

"Aaah, Jaehyun broke his leg, what do I do? How do I kiss a broken limb to fix it?" Sicheng panicked as he looked at Jaehyun's exploded leg. 

"Just make out with his leg." Johnny said albeit nonchalantly and everyone bursted into laughter while Sicheng was spluttering word like, "Shut up!" 

"So... what's with that guy?" Taeyong asked indicating Jungwoo who's body was leaned on Chenle in the very back of the car. "Is he a superhuman too?" 

"Yes-"

"Really? What's his power?"

"I don't know. I mean, he himself doesn't know." 

"Wait, how do you know that he has powers then?" Doyoung asked, raising an eyebrow. Everyone seemed to be quite curious as well.

"Uh... well he said that the pterodactyl guy told him that he has powers." Chenle said but he visibly started sweating for some reason.

"And how does he know?" 

"I don't know-"

"Chenle knows a superhuman when he sees one." Jaemin cut off. Okay, that really got everyone's attention like a magnet. "He can see the meteor fragments that are manifested in us-" 

Thud! The car stopped abruptly. 

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked looking back. He stopped the car in the middle of the road and honks taking over the silence.

"How else can I say it? He can see it when someone has powers." even though Jaemin being the one who started the conversation, he surely got annoyed with so many questions.

"Wow..." Taeyong grimaced. "Where were you? You are the one we needed all this time!" Johnny shouted from the front. "This is a miracle. Please! You are gonna be a huge help to the whole NeoCity! Please join us!" 

"Johnny keep driving!" Taeyong said as he shifted to Chenle's direction. "Yes, you have quite an amazing ability... I never knew there was someone who could... do that. You're gonna make everything easier for us..."

Chenle looked at Taeyong and them Mark and then the rest of the Dreamies.

"What do you mean by make things easier for you?" Mark asked.

"I mean, you guys deserve to know these, I guess. But we should tell it to you here. We will tell you once we reach our headquarter." Taeyong said. "But, we swear, we are not planning to vandalize you." he smiled. Taeyong's smile was so genuine, the Dreamies dare say, felt safe.

~~~<>~~~

Jungwoo was still unconscious when they arrived there so Johnny had to carry him, all the super strength came handy.

"Woah... this place is so big..." 

"Of course! Superheroes need cool places to hang out." Johnny chuckled. "You guys should take a warm shower and we should too. All of us look like hobos."

"Some smell like poop too." and Yuta earned a jab.

"Is it a way to make us naked and then kidnap us?" Jaemin whispered to his teammates. But Taeil put his hand on his shoulder and said, "No, we are not that low." and smiled which send shiver's down Jaemin's spine for some reason.

~~~<>~~~ 

"These clothes are too big for us..."

"Be glad we didn't leave you naked." Yuta yet again, earned another jab.

"So, tell us about yourselves first. One by one. We all are here to listen to everything. Jungwoo-ssi is in good hands, don't worry. Now, introduce yourself."

Mark was going to speak but then he noticed something, "Wait... how did his leg and his arm..." he asked, pointing at Jaehyun and Taeyong, who looked good as new.

"Please don't ask." Sicheng groaned.

"So... we don't really know you name and all of your powers." Taeyong said.

"Uh... so I go first?" Mark said to basically himself. "Well, I am Mark and as you saw, my power is pretty much spiderwebs-"

"He's the extremely lame ripoff version of spiderman, you can say." Donghyuck said nonchalantly and Mark glared draggers at him. 

"So like, all you can do is shoot spiderwebs?" Doyoung asked shifting in his chair looking curious.

"Pretty much." 

"Hm, interesting. What about you?" Doyoung asked looking at Jeno.

"Uh, I am Jeno. My power isn't much but I can levitate stuff." Jeno said looking nervous. "But it's even less interesting because I have a limit to that..."

"Oh, I see. Actually everyone's power has a limit but we can improve. All of us has improved from our limits. So don't worry, you can lift mountains in no time."

"Don't feed his ego." Jisung said.

"What about you little guy? I don't know your power at all." Johnny asked Jisung.

"Uh... yeah. I'm Jisung and I... well I have high intelligence. Like I can analyze stuff in my brain really quick and calculate things in seconds."

"Is that how you saw that the bomb was not going to fall on Johnny?" 

"Yes, I actually calculated what speed he was running in and what speed the bomb was thrown and what direction it was thrown and basically calculated it and well, yeah." Jisung nervously laughed.

"Must be hard being with a smartass. Doyoung doesn't even have high intelligence but always brags about it." Yuta said and pulled a shit eating grin.

"Jisung was dumb before and it was the world's biggest shocker when he aced the test after getting his powers so yes, he brags a lot about it. Even though he shouldn't." Chenle said and the 127 members tried to hold their laughed but Yuta and Johnny failed miserably. They looked at Renjun.

"I'm Renjun-"

"I know, you have fire powers. Flame manipulation?" Taeyong said and smiled and added, "It's amazing but then again really dangerous if you can't control it." 

"Yeah, that's why I wear gloves. 24/7 and that's freaking annoying to be honest." the others nodded in understandment.

"And what about you? We also didn't know about yours." Doyoung said looking at Jaemin.

"Hm, I'm Jaemin and I have psychometry. Like whatever or whoever I touch, I see a part of them, a memory?" Jaemin said then blanked out. "Uh, I don't know how to like... say it."

"No, we get it. Psychometry is so freaking cool though. Now I wish I had that! It's no fun showing people illusions. I always wanted to be a detective." Doyoung grabbed Jaemin's hand which startled him. 

"Wait, Doyoung-ssi, I just saw you singing 'Pen Pineapple Apple Pen' or whatever that is in the shower." Doyoung swiftly let of of his hand. "You're a good singer though." Jaemin added holding his laughter not so subtly. 

Seeing Doyoung's tomato face, 127 wanted to laugh but they were also terrified. ""As if Taeil hyung's mind reading wasn't enough! No one touch Jaemin!" Johnny yelled, utterly terrified. Jaemin just laughed at their misery.

"Haha, right! Right! You're Donghyuck, right?" Doyoung said quickly to abolish the topic of his embarrassing shower concert. "You can manipulate metal, as I saw."

"That's pretty amazing actually!" Yuta said. "I am a manipulator myself, water manipulator, and dude, I know know how amazing it is. I can just make ice and shove them in their clothes. Fun, right?" he said as he approached Donghyuck. 

"Yes. True. I really like my powers." Donghyuck said excitedly and Jaemin couldn't help but smile.

"So, Chenle. Your power is finding the superhumans?"

"No, I mean actually I have X-ray vision so basically I can see inside people too and the meteor fragments is inside them, right here," he said pointing at the right side of his chest. "It here, almost like an organ." 

"I see." Taeyong signed. "Wah, we needed someone like you! It took us 1.5 years to gather all the members of 127. And also, if we don't know who is a superhuman, how are we supposed to help them? You really are gonna be a big help now."

"So, what do you mean by helping them?" Mark asked again, that the thing he had been meaning to ask since the beginning. 

"Hm. So, actually the government is a fucktard-" "Johnny, language!" "Yeah, so, they are freaks. You know, they want to annihilate the superhumans. As if we are some kind of aliens that invaded the earth. They think we don't know but they are purposefully making superhumans do illegal stuff, they fall for it and in the end, they are used. Used as in donating their bodies for science, as sacrificial lambs, cannibalism, I mean, there are some people who like to eat people. Also for their own luxury. Basically, they treat superhumans as things."

"But it's not like we chose to have these powers-"

"Exactly, but they don't understand. They really don't. Those three headasses today? After we handed them to the police, they are probably dead or in a not so good condition right now. They are suffering for sure. And we know for one, even if they did something bad, it's not how they should be treated." 

"If they are doing this, they why are you guys um... 'publicly hired'... by them?" Mark asked.

"So that no one knows about their plan. But, we don't get paid money. We get paid freedom. We can live life like a normal person, not dying or being tortured in the government basement." Johnny grimaced. "That's why, when we found you, we told you to join us, so they won't harm you. As long as you keep your mouth shut-"

"What the fuck?!" Mark's sudden outburst caught everyone off guard. "You guys are playing along? Just like that? Even after knowing all these? We want to annihilate the government but you-"

"No!" Doyoung yelled. "We are not going along with this! We know what they are! They are planning to do the same with us once all the other superhumans are abolished. That's why, we are trying to make a fool proof plan. How we can save ourselves and also all the other superhumans-"

"How do you know?"

"Taeil hyung." Doyoung said. "So, with Chenle on our side, we can know who has powers, we can help them hide their powers and-"

"No, wait." Chenle interrupted. "What?"

"If the three villains of today are really with the government, then we are in danger." Chenle said and everyone just stayed silent. "I wasn't actually lying when I said that Jungwoo hyung didn't know his powers but the needle guy did."

"Does that mean..."

"Yes, looks like they have someone on their side who can know about superhumans too. And he said that they were going to test something on him that could annihilate the powers but u think they were going to use him for something... much worse."

"Oh my God... I thought the government was dumb but what is this?" Yuta groaned. "Why is everything so complicated?"

"That's terrible! What do we do now?"

"Listen, I don't know if anyone of you noticed this," Jisung started. "But there someone who shot, maybe laser beams at the bomb-guy."

"What?" 

"Things are complicated, alright?" Jisung looked concerned. "I get what you mean by helping the superhumans but... things are really complicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some real serious shit going on, right? 
> 
> Should I add in more romance? (Romance will be there a lot in future chapters but... some people get bored without romance... please comment down below.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	6. Donghyuck's secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps, there are more enemies than they originally thought there were.
> 
> And Mark admits Donghyuck is a real superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo! PUNCH IS A BOP! And also, I finally can remember how the whole song goes lol. But I love Nonstop the most among the new songs. 
> 
> I literally wrote this chapter in one go. NCT is giving so much content lately. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Isn't it weird? That guy kinda did aim at the bomb-guy but then again on our direction too." Jisung stood up at that point. "I didn't see him but the way his laser hit the ground, it didn't look like he missed it. He aimed it purposefully there so it had some impact on both us and that bomb-guy. I don't know if he left by the time the polices arrived but... he intentionally attacked both us and those rotten government villains."

"Oh, I didn't think that part!" Doyoung said-yelled. "We were so busy with the useless polices and the bomb-idiot that I totally forgot about him. But yes, I also thought he was an outsider."

A pregnant silence followed for a while.

"But, then the person who paralyzed the bomb-guy, is he an outsider too or is it Jungwoo? Like his first time power-awakening?" Doyoung said to himself basically, loud enough for others to hear though. "When Jungwoo wakes up, he needs to explain a lot." he sighed. "Let's not assume things too quickly and do something reckless."

"Yes, but these things might be possible? I mean, you know, they make so much sense." Johnny said, tapping on the table.

"Listen kids, are you joining us?" Doyoung asked.

"Well, we don't have a choice now, do we?" Mark said rather disappointed and hopeless. He sighed, miserably.

"Yes, you don't. If you're not with us, the polices will take you and God knows what they will do." Yuta shrugged.

"Actually, we have seen what they do." Jaemin said. Mark secretly wanted to pummel him for all the TMI he had been giving them. 

"Jaemin, let's not." thank goodness, Jeno put a hand on his mouth to make him stop babbling.

"Wait, we want to know. How did you know about the government so much? You kids don't even look like you could hurt a fly." Johnny said. 

"What are you saying Johnny? That kid-" Yuta exclaimed pointing at Donghyuck and he frowned, "literally punched a fucking police and yelled at him." 

"Yeah, you haven't seen what they could do. Don't underestimate them." Doyoung said, but specifically only for Johnny to hear.

"So then indulge us, kids." Johnny said. "Tell us all of your dirty secrets." and he got a "Eww." from the minors and a hard jab from Doyoung and Taeyong, both carrying a disgusted expression.

"Not now. There's probably a lot to say. They are tired, we are tired. We will settle this for tomorrow." Taeyong said and turned to the Dreamies and clapped lightly. "And you kids stay here for today-" 

"Wait what? We are not getting a Lamborghini ride to our home?" Renjun exclaimed.

"Why would we stay here?" 

"Because," Taeyong's smile turned into a frown, "the police will abduct you."

"Bleh, you're abducting us as well." Donghyuck said and earned a "Stup up." from Doyoung. "You will be safe here. Once we tell the president that you are now in our side, they will not be after you anymore. And besides, as Chenle said that they have someone on their side who can see who has powers, you can't go on by hiding your powers. After all, they found out about Jungwoo who didn't even know he had powers." 

"Actually," Jisung interrupted, "I was thinking about something and I wanted to tell it tomorrow but it's really bugging me."

"What is it?"

"Well, um, what if Jungwoo-ssi... is like a spy? From the government? I mean, it can be true or false, but it's just an assumption. He acted like a victim to get here... uh..."

"Jisung..." Chenle stared at him for a while. "To be honest, I was kinda thinking it too.i mean, I also don't know. But I talked to him while we were trapped in there and well... he kinda gave of a weird vibe-"

"Like what?" Jisung asked quickly.

"I don't know... like he was really calm about the situation-" Chenle stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. It was Taeil. "Don't worry about that. I can read minds, you know! I can see it if he is fishy." 

"Yes, Taeil hyung is a gem. Honestly it's because of him we knew you guys are actually good kids haha." Johnny laughed out loud and Taeil smiled with pink hues surrounding his cheeks. "You guys should call you parents and tell them you won't be home today. Tell them you are in your friend's house or something."

"Great, my mom will finally acknowledge that I have friends." Jisung coughed and the Dreamies started chuckling.

"I will probably have a hard time to convince them." Chenle said as he took the phone from Taeil.

After an whole hour, yes, it took almost a hour to convince their parents and now it was Donghyuck's turn. He actually got the phone offered to him after Chenle's battle with his parents but said he would go last. But now, he swiftly took the phone and handed it to Taeil saying that he called them. For a moment, Donghyuck probably forgot that Taeil had telepathy and knew he lied, but chose not to saying anything. He went back to the Dreamies where they were (surprisingly) given the movie room and plopped on the couch.

"Wait, Donghyuck hyung, it didn't even take you a minute to convince your parents. Wow!" Chenle exclaimed as he noticed him.

"Hyuck?" Jaemin turned to him and frowned. His stern tone caught the attention of the other Dreamies. "You didn't call them, did you?" said boy abruptly stood up and put him in a chokehold harsher than he intended to. 

"Jaemin-ah, not here." he whisper-yelled.

"Wait, you didn't tell your parents?" Mark looked innocent for a while but then rolled his said as he said, "What a rebel!" 

"Shut up, hyung!" Jaemin yelled at him and that caught everyone off guard. "Hyuck, you-"

"Please, Jaemin, no..." Donghyuck let go of him. "I don't want to talk about them-" 

"No, I think now that we are here, we should do something about those rotten parents of yours." Donghyuck eyes widened as the Dreamies eyes widened as well.

"Jaemin, what are you saying?" Jeno got up to hold back Jaemin but he started to speak again, leaning forward to Donghyuck. 

"I didn't say this, but I also saw the part of your memory where they tried to hit you-"

"But they didn't, okay?" Donghyuck quickly said as he started to panic. "They didn't-"

"They didn't because they are afraid of you! They think you are a monster aiming to hurt them any moment! That's just fucked up, Hyuck! Sorry, but your parents NEED to realize that we have gotten this powers by fate, we didn't choose it! And also, you are not a monster-" 

"What's going on in here?" Taeil bursted in. "I heard shouting, so I came here. What's going on?"

Perhaps that moment Jaemin realized that they weren't actually alone in the room, the Dreamies were there too and they heard everything. He felt like guilty for letting out Donghyuck's secret like that but then again he felt accomplished. Donghyuck needs to share his feelings sometimes, he indulges. He looked over at Donghyuck, who was trying his level best to hold back the tears and sobs. 

If it was just him and Jaemin, Donghyuck would have bursted out crying, he felt that much comfortable with Jaemin! But there were other Dreamies too, he didn't want to look weak and vulnerable in front of them. It really took all him will power to stay calm. He wanted to lash out on Jaemin for saying those in front of everyone but what's done is done, he understands that.

Donghyuck just started at his socked foot for a while until he felt a touch in his shoulder. "Donghyuck, what's going on?" Renjun asked sternly, yet worry was hinted in his voice. He looked around. 

Renjun and Jeno looked genuinely worried. Chenle looked a little bit scared but worried too. Jisung also looked a combination of worry and fear. And Mark? He couldn't understand his expression. Jaemin looked guilty to say the least and Taeil just looked outright confused.

"Listen, Donghyuck-" Jaemin said, in a low voice that he uses only for serious moments. "Sorry... for saying all those... but I... I don't feel guilty about saying that! Your parents are assholes and-" 

"Jaemin!" Taeil yelled out, his voice was surprised rather than angry. "Why are you bad mouthing someone's parents like that?" 

"No, his parents are freaks, alright? They call him monster, tried to hurt him and now, they are planning to kick him out of home-" 

Slap! 

Nothing but silence followed after that. Everyone was too shocked to say something. Jaemin lightly touched his cheek as it sting. He looked at Donghyuck and saw little bits of tear forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Just shut up! Don't speak another word-" Donghyuck was held back by Taeil when he saw him leaning forward to Jaemin. "Hey hey, no fighting, alright? It's fine! Now, Jaemin you shouldn't have said-"

"No, they-" Renjun put a hand on his mouth. "Stay quiet for a second." Jaemin looked down and stayed silent for once.

"Hyung-" Chenle called out to Donghyuck but he harshly said, "Please, don't talk to me now!" 

Good thing Taeil has telepathy. They didn't need to say anything what went down for him to understand and take Donghyuck with him. Donghyuck was reluctant at first but gave in, not because he wanted to though. He just felt tired and wanted some peace and quiet.

The room was silent after Donghyuck left without even taking a glance at them. He let Taeil take him to wherever he was taking him while rubbing the tears harshly from his eyes, as if forcing them to not come out.

"So..." Mark broke the silence. "What's with him?" and earned a glare from everyone except Jaemin. He figured that was a very much insensitive way of saying, "What's wrong?" so he just said that too and earned a jab from Renjun. 

"Donghyuck..." Jaemin voice trailed off but caught us again. "He's just... really secretive. If it wasn't for my Psychometry power... I wouldn't have known that he went through... and he would be just suffering alone." Jaemin's voice broke at that point.

He looked at Mark and said, "You know... you calling him a selfish insolent asshole... that hurt him... a lot. He isn't at all proud of his power as much as he shows... because that's what tainted his relationship with his parents and he only wants to, ya know, use his power to help people to show his parents that they are actually good so that they would accept him..."

"I..." Mark was at a loss of words. He really felt bad for what he said to his teammate. Yes, Donghyuck is an annoying piece of shit who gets on his nerves more than anyone, he knows Donghyuck is caring, witty and... a good person. All those times were probably the heat of the moment that made him say those but still, maybe he meant them, a little bit. But now, knowing what he goes through, he understood why Donghyuck has been so eager to use his powers.

Mark really thought it was for showing off or money or just to be popular or anything like that. Never it cross his mind that it was for the mere purpose to get accepted by his parents. And Mark had only let him feel like an outcast with the Dreamies too. Yes, that realization really pained him more than he'd admit.

"...sorry." 

"You should tell it to Donghyuck hyung, you know." Jisung said. Right... he was the one there during that fight when Mark let go off him to fall on the ground from a 2 metre tree or something. The moment when he said some extremely insensitive words to him. Gosh, now he felt like a hypocrite!

"I knew it, something was wrong with him..." Chenle said and it piqued everyone's interest. "I once went to the bathroom while class and well, didn't enter it because I heard crying sound and used my X-ray visions and saw it was actually you and him." 

Jaemin's eyes widened, "Oh... yeah... that was the day Donghyuck's mother called him a monster for the first time. They really showed their discomfort vaguely after discovering his powers but that was the day they called him a monster when he accidentally turned their dog's metal bowl to a knife. They just think Donghyuck will harm them or something."

"What?" Jeno exclaimed the same time Renjun said, "That's absurd!" Renjun lowered his voice a little, "I mean Donghyuck is their son? Why don't they believe him?" 

"Yeah, I mean he may really wound other with his savage remarks," Mark pause for a while, taking a moment to think if he should say it, "I don't think he would hurt anyone..." excluding the police, he told himself, because the police was really being a jerk and Mark would have probably shot webs in his throat if Donghyuck didn't.

"Well, they have been kinda asshole-y to him since forever. They think Hyuck will take revenge or something for that now." Jaemin said. He had a lot more to say but thought he invaded enough of Donghyuck's privacy. He didn't want another slap because... that hurt like hell. 

Renjun had the audacity to chuckle in that moment, "I'm sorry, its just... Donghyuck is a petty person like that. But honestly, I don't think he would go too far like that." 

Jaemin just nodded. 

~~~<>~~~ 

"Do you know, sometimes it's better to just... give up than holding on?" Taeil said, his tone sadder than he realized. The full moon shone brightly that Donghyuck could see some extra water glittering in his eyes. 

Donghyuck told him every freely, even he didn't, the Moon Taeil will definitely read his mind and know everything. Just like the Na Jaemin. No use of hiding something from them. They will easily break the wall Donghyuck will put to hide his secrets.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to fight with your parents. You should go on and and live your own life. That will make you feel much better for yourself." Taeil turned and gave a sad smile. "No matter how strong a person is... there is still a very much vulnerable side of them." 

Donghyuck didn't say anything because... he still didn't fully get what he meant and there's no need to tell that to him. 

"The government... it's a safe haven for the citizens. But only we know what kind of dirty secret they hold and what lengths they would go to protect themselves." 

"What are you trying to say?" Donghyuck this time voiced his thoughts.

"We could easily expose them, but we are waiting for the right time. To do all these in the right way. Any reckless action will harm not only us but also the citizens." 

Donghyuck nodded. He did try to understand.

"And as I said before, you should live your own life now. Do you feel good going to the home where you are not welcomed?" Taeil said and started caressing the side of Donghyuck's head. "Was I too forward?" Taeil did a sad chuckle. 

"No... It's just... so true. Yeah, they need me gone from there yet I... keep going back..." Donghyuck said, his voice breaking.

"No, I definitely didn't say it to make you feel bad. I said it for you to become strong. Stronger." Taeil finally smiled a happy smile. "You deserve so much better. I've known you only for 2 days but... I guess, I grew really fond of you. You really have sense of justice, more than some of us does." 

Donghyuck fought tears for the second time.

"And, you should be happy. You parents make you feel bad about yourself, then you shouldn't be with them. They cared for you, of course. But..." Taeil looked away but this this squeezing Donghyuck hands. "People change, they might be good to you for a period but then... shit happens. Ya know. But you don't need others to make you hate you. Just... do what will give you the peace of mind." 

Donghyuck hugged him real tight by then taking Taeil aback with surprise but then he hugged back, not too tightly but enough to show his growing affection for the younger boy.

"You... seem like you had personal experience."

Taeil opened his eyes but didn't let him go yet. "Who knows?" he chuckled. "Do you feel better now?" 

Not pressing the topic anymore, he said, "Yes." Taeil knew he wasn't lying. "You will feel even better if you go to your friends know." 

"Yes-"

"And of course, no fighting!" Taeil said sternly but smiled. 

Donghyuck gave him a super quick hug before exiting the huge balcony to go to the Dreamies.

~~~<>~~~

The Dreamies were watching some movie that they didn't even knew the name of, they didn't care though. All they could think is how they could help Donghyuck.

Their thoughts cut off as they heard the door open slowly.

"Hyuck-" 

Donghyuck didn't say anything and just jumped on Jaemin who was laying on the couch. He might have broken a few bones of his childhood friend, but that's not the point.

"Nana! I'm so sorry for hitting you-" before Donghyuck could say more, Jaemin choked him into the hug, a very extreme way to shut someone. He ran his finger through Donghyuck's black hair as he, very softly said, "It's okay. I crossed the limit too." 

They didn't say anything else, just snuggled to each other as if the the other Dreamies didn't exist. After a minute or two, Donghyuck got up but not before giving a light kiss on the cheek he slapped which turned red. 

"Oh, forgot you guys were here too." Donghyuck said comically and Renjun scoffed. "Been knew." 

"Are you okay though?" Jeno asked, the same concern still present.

Donghyuck smiled, "Yep, better than before." 

"Hey." 

Donghyuck turned around and looked at Mark, who was visibly fidgety as if he was a school girl confessing to her crush. He just muttered a soft "Hmm?" as in to mean "What?"

"I am sorry. For saying all those mean things. For calling you-" Donghyuck just patted the side of his arm. 

"Hey, it's fine." Donghyuck's genuine smile did something to Mark, he didn't know what it was but the feeling got intense when he heard Jaemin say, "Great! Now, hug it out!" 

Mark turned red. He isn't a person who gave or accepted physical affection so easily. He swore it was the only reason for turning into a tomato, Donghyuck wasn't a part of the reason. 

"Hug! Hug!" Jaemin chanted and the others started laughing. Oh, how he wanted to kick all of them now. Before he could do anything though, Donghyuck awkwardly and lightly put his arm on him and patted his back. All that happened in a second that Mark wasn't able to do anything.

"Yeah, I'll still keep roasting you though." and pulled a shit-eating grin. "That's my favorite hobby, just so you know." 

Mark wanted to flick his forehead but just smiled warmly at the sight where Renjun caught him in a chokehold. 

Mark admitted, that Donghyuck was the most superhero-est superhero he has seen, even though he has read a lot of superhero comics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a hurt/comfort fluff chapter uwu for my baby Hyuckie <3 sorry Haechanie for giving you shitty parents. (I know Donghyuck's real parents are angels. They raised such an amazing and humble boy. His family give him so much love that's why he's so affectionate uwu) 
> 
> Nahyuck best friends fought. But made us. AND FINALLY AN END TO THE MARKHYUCK SUMMERFIGHT SUPERHUMAN VERSION lol. 
> 
> Anyways, I will try to update soon. Please leave kudous and comments below :)


	7. Peace? Who dat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a single day at NeoCity knows what peace is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long and it a very short chapter. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, PUNCH GOT 2 WINS!!

The Dreamies slept nicely in the NCT headquarters. It's an unfamiliar place but they slept more peacefully than they should, probably because of all the shit that went though on that day. But the morning was a chaos. They all woke up with the cracked voice of Mark shouting, "Fuck! It's Monday! We have school!". But they had to skip school for obvious reasons. (Not that they wanted to go to school, they were just terrified of their parents.) 

"But, Donghyuck, won't your parents at all ask where you've been? Maybe you should call them-" Jeno got cut off by the sound of Donghyuck's tongue clicking.

"They are more happy if I'm not there. I will be on my deathbed and they will probably celebrate it." Donghyuck and laughed bitterly. "I am unwelcomed there. I will rent a place on my own, ya know, as I said before." 

Everyone just looked at him for a while with concerned eyes. 

"Hey, please don't give me the eyes of pity." Donghyuck said. "My parents have always been indifferent to me. So, I kinda always wanted to live on my own. Then I could do stuff I like and all that jazz... Haha." he paused awkwardly, "Actually, them telling me to get out made me partly happy... really."

"But you don't have money to rent a place." Renjun said.

"See? What did I say about his parents being assholes?" Jaemin said rolling his eyes and earned glares from everyone.

"Actually, I kinda thought about something..." Mark said, all attention on him. "Before sleeping, a crazy idea came in my mind and well... okay, I don't know if I should say this-"

"Say it!" everyone chorused.

"Well... actually... how should I put this?" Mark irritatingly ran his fingers through his hair. "Our superpowers... are not really suited for fights." 

No one said anything. Mark wasn't sure to be thankful or not for the silence.

"So, well..." "Hyung, you babble too much. Just say it. As in literally say it in one go." Renjun spat. Mark realized everyone was getting more or less... annoyed.

"So, yes. What I was meaning to say is that we suit more to be a detective team rather than a superhero team." Mark said swiftly that they missed a few word but nonetheless understand what Mark said.

"Hmm... that makes sense." Jisung said. "I can see where you are coming from. Jaemin hyung's psychometry is a big big win for investigation teams. And also Chenle's X-ray vision can spot the criminals quickly. And not to mention, my super intelligence can solve cases more quickly, probably. And Mark hyung can also make it easier to catch the criminals with his webs. Donghyuck hyung can create cells and hand cuffs in a sec. Jeno hyung... I don't know. Renjun hyung is useless here though. He will just set everything on fire."

"Wow, it took you literally a second to make Mark hyung's words more logical. As expected, our genius hammjisung." Jaemin said excitedly while Jisung was being choked by Renjun. 

"Wow, you can think deep too, huh, Mark?" Donghyuck laughed.

"Hey, what's Mark? I am your hyung. I noticed you have forgotten it these days." Mark squeezed his eyes and glared at him. 

"Oh, yeah. Sorry... Mark hyung." Donghyuck said, albeit awkwardly.

"So, are you saying well should become a detective group or something?" 

"Well, I thought this might... I dunno... if we catch some criminals and earn some money... we can probably help Donghyuck too." Mark said awkwardly, his ears visibly red as he turned his head away. Jaemin snickered at their leader. "I mean... I didn't want to say it. But seeing that Donghyuck is struggling with money issues, maybe we should help him. And we will also be helping people too. And... ugh-" 

Donghyuck's eyes widened. The Mark he pisses off so much is being THIS thoughtful about him. Yeah, maybe he should stop being too much of a jerk to him.

"Wow, that's kinda sweet... hyung..." invisible stem was coming out from Mark's ears as he coughed. No one paid attention to him though, which, he is extremely thankful for.

"It's actually a great idea-"

"What's a great idea?" Taeyong asked, smiling. They jumped back, obviously caught off guard. Taeyong wasn't there a second ago- oh yeah, super speed...

"Ah... we were discussing what we could do..."

~~~<>~~~

"Woah, hey! Jungwoo hyung!" Chenle exclaimed as Taeyong leaded them to the common room, where Jungwoo was awkwardly sitting in a single sofa. All the others were piled up in a big sofa. Taeyong told the Dreamies to sit on the big floor bed. 

"Chenle!" Jungwoo exclaimed as he hugged Chenle before he could take a seat. "Ah! Chenle-ah! It's really weird being somewhere I don't know. When Doyoung hyung said you are here, I was so relieved!" 

"Yeah..." Chenle just awkwardly patted his back as Jungwoo squeezed him. "So, what happened to you?" 

"Jungwoo definitely has a power, but, he doesn't know. His fainting is an aftermath of using his powers. But, you used your power on that guy didn't you?" Doyoung said as he sat on a two-seated sofa with Taeil.

Jungwoo let go off Chenle and sat beside him. "I really don't know, but at that moment, I felt a strong urge to destroy that guy. And... well..."

"Yes, so we think, he might have unknowingly used his powers." Taeil said.

"So, I think your power is like, to paralyze someone." Doyoung said, unsurely. "I mean that guy had stopped moving the moment Jungwoo stepped in, right? That's the only logical explanation I could think of." 

"Hmm, well you should stay with us for now. Or else the government will be after you." Taeyong and offered him his hand. Jungwoo nervously took it, "Yes..."

"Don't you have to call your parents or sister though?" Chenle asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, yeah! Yes! I totally forgot... where's my phone?" Jungwoo stood up and looked for his phone in his pocket and well went in a corner to talk.

"So... does he seem suspicious?" Johnny whispered to Taeil and Doyoung. No one heard it but they knew what he asked. 

"Totally not. He's totally chill. Really nervous and confused about all of it, but he's really just a clueless fellow who doesn't know what's going on." Taeil said lightly and laughed. Almost everyone gave a sigh of relief.

~~~<>~~~

"So, we be an investigation team too, right?" Jisung asked Mark. The others were talking with Jungwoo and told the Dreamies to chill in the movie room again. (It's like a dream come true- no school and watch movies! Too bad they are not normal teenagers.)

"What?"

"Yes, we could be still superheroes and also solve crimes! I mean, use our powers to the fullest." Jisung said as his eyes lit up. 

"Yeah... but fighting is really dangerous, you know...?" Mark nervously laughed.

"Mark hyung, you're such a coward. Is this why you came up with that idea?" Donghyuck said. He was half-joking and half-serious with his statement but something stirred in Mark.

"No, I mean... we are kids, still! I think it would be better if we don't get involved in fights-" Mark tried to sound as calm as he could.

The other looked at each other other. 'Something bad is gonna happen.' their eyes spoke.

"Admit it, you're a pussy. If kids our age can come out to terrorize the city, then why can't we go out to save it?" Donghyuck frowned.

"Hyuck, I think you should stop-" Jaemin called out before the matter got worse but Donghyuck pushed his arm lightly.

"Listen!" Mark snapped. "I am not saying this for myself. I am saying this for all of us! How can we defend ourselves? Especially Jaemin, Jisung and Chenle!" 

The mentioned three Dreamies didn't say anything. They knew better than to start a fight with the older but inside, they were hurt. Just a little.

"Hyung," Donghyuck's tone felt venomous somehow. "You-" he paused for a second. Then he gritted his teeth and yelled, "Ugh, I don't want to fight again! It's so meaningless to fight with you!" Donghyuck glared at Mark, "I won't tell you what I was about you tell you because you need to figure it out on your own!" and then fell on the couch as if nothing happened. 

Mark looked at him, furious and curious. He heard Renjun snickering before sitting next to Donghyuck. The others sat down as well leaving a confused Mark into deep thinking.

'Well...' Mark thought, 'He could've said anything! Like I'm an idiot. I'm a dumbass. Literally anything!" 

"How am I supposed to know?!" Mark scratched his head and when he saw everyone looking at him, he realized he said that out loud.

~~~<>~~~ 

"So," Johnny said as he looked at Doyoung and Taeyong who were cooking in the kitchen. Johnny sat in the counter so he could properly talk to them. The other 127 members were talking with Jungwoo in the dining room while they let's the Dreamies enjoy their time in the movie room. "The kids. They can fight or what? I mean, some of them have powers... ya know, not be able to defend themselves and all."

"Johnny hyung, I know," Doyoung said as he put the spaghetti on the pan. "But, powers doesn't matter, weather it's for combat or anything, if you use it properly to its full potential then you can do anything." Doyoung finally turned to Johnny as he wiped his hands. "My powers are also not used in fights. Yet, I fight." 

"Yes Johnny, we just need to train them. They will be amazing superheroes." Taeyong said, Johnny recognized it, in his motherly tone.

"Yes, I guess. But I think their powers are better to expose the secrets of the crusty government. They definitely know more stuff than us. And I guess we need their help. They literally have someone who can find out superhumans." 

"I know right. They hit the jackpot with Chenle. If we had someone like him, imagine how easy it would have been before all the chaos with the government started. 

"That's right. Maybe we should take them there." Johnny said. He jumped off the counter and went to get the plates. 

"That quick? What about training them?" Taeyong asked.

"I guess. Let's wait for a few more days."

~~~<>~~~

It's breakfast time and when the Dreamies arrived, Mark still couldn't figure out what Donghyuck meant. The others didn't pay attention to him at all and he started to wonder what he did wrong. All these thoughts went off when they so such a luxurious breakfast. 

Spaghetti, kimchi, meatballs, pancakes and so many fruits. 

"Um, what's the occasion...?" Yuta asked, even he was surprised. 

"It's just the kids and Jungwoo joining us, that's all!" Taeyong said, all smilingly.

The others cheerfully sat down and ate as they chatted over normal things. The Dreamies were glad they didn't talk about the superhuman or government for a while. 

Mark and Donghyuck, unfortunately, sat beside each other, not even sparing a glance. They ate awkwardly which only got noticed by Taeil because the other were laughing at something Johnny just said. 

"Are you two fighting again or something?" Taeil asked them pointing his fork to the duo. They both muttered a 'no' but Taeil knew better. He also knew that he shouldn't probably press the subject either. He wanted to talk about something else to them but then the emergency alarm rang cutting all of their laughter and talks. Taeyong swiftly took the phone and his expression was what could be described at terrified.

"Those guys from yesterday! They are back and they are attacking NeoCity Highschool!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be long since the next chapter is gonna be really intense. 
> 
> Congratulations to our boys!! Punch got 2 wins! I hope they get more wins and especially one on Haechan's birthday when they perform on Music Show!


	8. School Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group of evil superhumans terrorize NeoCity High School and it's upto 127 and Dreamies to save it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry! It has been so long aish almost 2 weeks since my last updates. My online classes just started because y'all I will finally get admitted in college at the end of this month!! Anyways, I know I promised a long update but I thought it would be better if I stopped where I stopped and continued the rest in next chapter. I hope next chapter could be longer XD 
> 
> Y'all did you see WayV's comeback!!!!!!!! Damn omg they are soooo freaking amazing!! XD
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"So, bomb guy, pterodactyl guy and needle guy are actually much decent name for those bastards. Can we call them with some other names that would suit them more?"

"Okay. How about bomb bastard, stinky wings and prickly fart. Respectively."

"Works. Sounds funny." 

~~~<>~~~ 

"Oh God!" Taeyong yelled as they got out of the car. "This place is in a more horrific state than I thought!"

"Wait! Did you see her? It's that sniper girl from yesterday!" Doyoung said as he spotted a girl in the second floor, standing with a gun near the window with her back facing them. Only screaming can be heard and some parts were silent. Fortunately, the school went in lockdown but it didn't look like it would have been any help since they are up against the superhumans. 

"Wait? So there are more villians?" Taeyong panicked. "Seems so. I never saw that funky dude around!" Mark said pointing at an old man wearing neon pink jacket just walking around.

"Yes, he's a superhuman." Chenle whispered. Everyone looked at Taeyong who was about to say something but then Jisung beat him to it. "Listen. We should split up in teams. Our first job shall be to protect the students and evacuate them in a safe place." 

"Okay, let me, Mark and Donghyuck go seize that sniper girl first!" Doyoung said. "Mark, lift us up and Donghyuck can create a barrier for the students and I will do my work." he said as he grabbed the two Dreamies' wrists.

"Wait, why us?" Donghyuck and Mark said at the same time and glared at each other next. Doyoung sighed, "I told your jobs. Mark, take us there." 

Mark didn't protest anymore because the situation was not good and also, Doyoung is kinda scary. 

"Hm, so what shall we call her?" Donghyuck asked and when Mark took his hand, he made a disgutsed face for who knows what reason.

~~~<>~~~

"Okay, so since they are gonna be up there, Chenle look through the whole first floor. We need to find injured people so that Sicheng hyung can heal them and see if there's more superhumans. Can Sicheng hyung and Johnny hyung go with him?" Jisung asked looking at the two adults who just nodded and went with Chenle without saying anything.

"And Taeyong hyung and Taeil hyung, can you handle that neon pink old man?" they also nodded. Perhaps Jisung fits more to be a leader than anyone else. "We don't know his abilities yet, so please find that out. Then we will proceed to the next plan."

"Jisungie!" someone called out after Jisung sees the two leave. "What, Jaemin hyung?"

"Let me and Jeno handle that stinky wings bastard!" Jaemin's nose flared up as he much too tightly grabbed Jeno's wrist and dragged him in one pull. Jeno visibly winched with the force Jaemin applied on his wrist but didn't expect Jaemin to say that.

"Why-"

"The humiliation we suffered yesterday! Eeks!" Jaemin said dramatically and Jeno sighed, "We need revenge! I couldn't get a good night sleep yesterday because of him!" 

Sure... it probably wasn't because of the scene that happened with Jeno in the dark sewerage. Jaemin tried to remind himself he was wide awake the whole night because of stinky wings, NOT because of Jeno.

"But what can we do?" Jeno asked.

"Jeno!" Jaemin frowned, "We can't let Mark hyung think we are incapable of fighting! We need to prove something!" and ran to the villain's direction before anyone could say anything.

"Uh... sorry, Jaemin hyung is really weird..." Jisung said after the drama Jaemin pulled in front of the 127 members. "So, what about you hyungs? What will you do?"

"I guess, we will take down that prickly fart." Yuta said, "Jaehyun, you come with me." 

"So... Jisung, what will I do?" Renjun pressed his lip, assuming whatever Jisung would say like 'Don't do anything hyung, you will burn the school!' 

"Hyung, come with me! Let's take on that bomb bastard!" Jisung said hurriedly, "And also, you, Jungwoo hyung!"

~~~<>~~~ 

"So, we meet again! Lady crusty lips!" Donghyuck said as he landed dramatically on the floor. Mark face palmed and Doyoung was not amused.

"What- what did you call me?" the woman hissed and turned back then wickedly smiled. "Oh, the weaklings from yesterday?"

"Ahem, if I remember correctly, I hypnotized you yesterday and you laid there in the floor like a dead woman!" Doyoung said the two Dreamies chuckled until someone yelled-

"Mark!" "Mark, what are you doing here?" "Did you seriously jump into the second floor?" 

'God damnit! I forgot this is my class!' Mark tensed. 'We were not supposed to show these powers in school-'

"Mark hyung, calm down. We can't hide our powers anymore. They would know sooner or later!" Donghyuck whispered to him as if he read his thoughts. Mark took a moment to nod because he is... not wrong.

"You are damn wrong if you think you can defeat me now! Move an inch and I'll shoot!" the villain screamed as she pointed multiple guns at the three superhumans.

~~~<>~~~ 

"Hi, mister! Is there a party going on in this school?" Taeyong smiled right in front of the neon pink old guy's face, startling him.

"Who are you?" he hissed. 

"Hm, who are you?" Taeil asked him but then moved a little back and told Taeyong to do the same.

The old man spitted on the ground and it decomposed?

"What the-" the old man yelled visibly gathering saliva in his mouth, "Come back here!" and spitted again.

Taeyong moved back in the right time with the warning that Taeil transferred in him mind through telepathy.

The old man grew even more frustrated and just stood still there for a while. It took Taeil a moment to realize the old man was gathering all his saliva in his mouth.

Disgusting... ly... dangerous...

~~~<>~~~

"Hey, you! Stinky wings, remember us?" Jaemin spat out as he spotted the villain on top of the school bell. 

"Oh, the young lovers, good to see you again." said villain smiled wickedly. "What brings you here? So I can take you to the sewerage and lock you together-" 

"Shut the fuck up! We are here to beat you up!" Jaemin's whole face was steaming from both anger and embarrassment and Jeno was going through the same ordeal.

"Nice," stinky wings landed before them, "But last time your friends saved you! You couldn't do anything!" 

"Well that's why we are here!"

"Jaemin, it's really brave and cool and all but what do we actually do??" Jeno muttered while the villain was busy laughing like a maniac.

"Jeno, trust me. I've got a plan!" 

~~~<>~~~

"Oh, so you were here huh?" Yuta voice emitted venom as he said that when they found prickly fart in a classroom around the very end of the hallway. The teacher is paralyzed in needles in one corner while the villain was busy terrorizing the students. 

"Who are you?" he hissed.

"Well, someone who will show you hell!" Jaehyun said as his vines made way to the villain's legs. 

"The fuck are these?" the vines were almost upto his stomach while he struggled getting them off, failing miserably.

"You let go of these students or else he will shove these vines upto your stomach," Yuta hissed. "And I don't mean outside, I mean inside!" 

~~~<>~~~

"Chenle, do you see anything unusual?" 

"No, this classroom is actually empty." Chenle said as they passed through the 3rd classroom. "I think this whole side is empty. Maybe we should go to section-2. Maybe everyone hid more inside the building." 

Johnny still suspiciously looked at every direction carefully. "You sure? I don't know why I kind of feel like this area is shady..." 

Chenle turned his face behind where Johnny was walking and stopped for a moment. "Wait, there's a superhuman... behind the wall..." Chenle whispered that only Johnny and Sicheng heard. Both of their eyes widened. "Wait, too late! Jump!" 

Johnny and Sicheng were both profusely confused until they felt something on their leg- a hand. But no one was around, who's is it?

"This girl, she has very stretchy limbs or something, she's still behind the walls!" Chenle shouted.

"Hey, young lady, come out or our hands are gonna see dark days!" Johnny said furiously while the hands on his and Sicheng's legs were getting tighter, almost blocking blood circulation.

Chenle ran near the girl from another direction seeing that the girl's eyes are only on Johnny and Sicheng with this X-ray vision and attack her from behind while Johnny was getting ready to punch the hand but couldn't since it was on his leg and he couldn't do it without breaking his own leg.

Slowly Chenle approached the girl and thought for a moment how he should attack her and him not knowing any martial arts or any fancy fighting skills, he just pushed her near Johnny who furiously looked at her. 

"Hello, rubber hag. Let's see if your head could stretch too?"

~~~<>~~~

"Jisung, so how are we going to take down that loose balloons exactly?" Renjun panted when they finally stopped from running. Jungwoo in the same state.

"We need to trap him somehow..." Jisung stopped to look around the shed for a while. "Wait, are those pepper sprays? And oh damn, guns? Why are they here though?" 

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Renjun asked.

"I don't what you're capable of thinking since I have ten times more IQ than you," Renjun glared at him. "But, I think we can't defeat the bomb bastard with our powers. We still are not sure if it was Jungwoo hyung who stopped him yesterday..."

"Oh..." Jungwoo sighed. "I will see if I can do anything..."

"Yes, but for now, we need to trap him. The pepper sprays and guns will come handy!" Jisung said as he started to grab the mentioned items. 

"That's what I was thinking!" Renjun whined. 

"But you seriously aren't thinking of using those guns, are you?" Jungwoo asked nervously.

"We will see what we can do, why do you look so scared?" Jisung asked and raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

"No... I mean, if the police sees us-"

"The police ain't gonna see shit. They are not coming anyways. Cowards!" Renjun scoffed. "Here, take this." he handed Jungwoo a pepper spray and a gun. "It's loaded, so be careful." 

"Now, we need to find that guy." 

~~~<>~~~

"Guys, do you see them? They all have gotten those powers." 

"So many power thieves all together haha!"

"Let's get back what's ours!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, am I a psychic or sumn? I always thought Johnny had superhuman strength that's why I gave him that power! I mean did you see how he lifted both Haechan and Mark in the new weekly idol episode (like both of them together are more than 100 kgs) and started spinning them around?? how tf?? I can't even lift my 19 kg brother damn I am weak as hell lmao...
> 
> ;-;


	9. School Attack Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, yes, I am alive :) sorry for being so late but like it's really jam packed for me these days. I have online classes and bla bla and when ever I get free time I just roam in Twitter reading AUs or just watch YouTube. So it took me long to write this ;-; anyways, enjoy <3

"Donghyuck, can you make a shield or something for the students?" 

"I don't know, hyung. I don't see any metal here. What do I use?" Donghyuck said panickly as he looked around. He felt even guilty seeing the shaking students afraid hearing the gunshots.

'Damn, this kid's power is great but it's way too limited. Yuta hyung can manipulate water just fine without having any water nearby!' Doyoung thought. "Okay. Look for something to fight with!" he yelled to him, then turning at Mark he whispered, "Aim your webs in her face first. But be careful dodging the bullets." 

"Yes, hyung." then both went in seperate ways. 

"Hey... um do you guys know where anything made of metal is?" Donghyuck whispered to one of the students. 

"What do you want them for?" one student glared at him and asked. 

"Kid, I am here to save your ass-" 

"Donghyuck, this is my class. They are your seniors! Be respectful." Mark yelled from the other side of the room. 

"Why should I care about that now?" said boy muttered under his breath. Donghyuck eyed the whole classroom for the second time but still nothing he could find useful.

"Wait, the lockers!" he exclaimed suddenly that caught the students off guard who were way to scared but focused on Mark and Doyoung's fight with the gun lady. "The lockers are made of metal, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." a girl said nonchalantly and Donghyuck was gone in a second.

"Perfect!" Donghyuck exclaimed seeing the lockers. "Sorry to whoever' stuff is in here but I need it." he said before transforming them into shields.

"Here, you guys get behind this." Donghyuck said handed the shields to the students.

"What are these?" someone piped in.

"Less talk. More action." Donghyuck growled. Man, he was saving them, why can't they just quietly be saved? "Now, lady crusty lips." Donghyuck brought out several knives. "Dodging your bullet is a pain in the ass. Let's see if you can dodge these." and then aimed one at said person.

"What the fuck is this?" the villain screamed as one dragger touched her butt. "You-" and another one was thrown on her face but she quickly shielded her face with her gun before dodging it. 

"Wait, Mark, now!" Doyoung mouthed at Mark quitely and then the web was shot. On her face. She let out a ear piercing scream. Had it not been gun generating as her power they definitely would have thought it was ultrasonic sound or something.

"Hold her for a sec." Doyoung ordered as he ran for her while Mark shot more webs at her and Donghyuck swiftly pushed the guns off her hands.

"Gotcha!" Doyoung said excitedly at he grabbed her wrists and the villain stopped screaming for once. When she completely stopped moving and fell on the ground, Doyoung let out a relieved sigh. 

"Wow, we defeated her for the second time!" Donghyuck exclaimed at he put his both hands up for a high five. Doyoung lightly high fived him and chuckled while Mark hesitated for a second but did it anyway.

"So, Mark, what is going on here?" a girl asked her as everyone peeked from behind the shield. "Is she dead?" someone else asked.

"No. But she won't be awake for a long while so you guys are safe now!" Doyoung said. 

"So...?" 

"Guys, there's no time to explain! We should help the others now, I guess." Mark said in attempt to escape from him classmates. He really didn't want to talk to any of them now. They all looked up to Mark as a perfect student and now they probably think he is a creep. Nope, he cant ever face them again. 

"Yeah, and let's take her too. What if she does wake up all of the sudden?" Doyoung and started to drag her from the room. But before exiting he turned to the students and said, "But don't get out of here. It's still unsafe. So don't come out of this room until you get the announcement. Lock the windows too." 

Mark hurriedly went out of the room without looking at them even once while Donghyuck slowly walked but stopped before giving them a mischievous smile, "Well, your stuff from the lockers might be a mess now but don't attack me for that, I did it to save you." and hopped out of the room.

The students were left as a confused mess.

~~~<>~~~

"That's acid, I think. His saliva is acid." Taeil whispered to Taeyong. "But, it will be easy for us to dodge it. I can know where he will aim it and with your super speed, you will be able to dodge. Give him a punch while you're at it." 

"Aish, I feel bad thinking about attacking an old man." Taeyong said and chuckled. 

The man looked at them fiercely that made them brace up, ready for the attack. But instead, he spitted on the wall beside him

Taeil did not see that coming.

The wall just melted slowly revealing the quivering students inside due to the sight of the man. He slowly headed inside.

"Wait, Taeil hyung. Why did you not tell he was aiming-"

"Taeyong, I don't know why but I couldn't understand what was going on in his head!" Taeyong looked confused staring at the wide eyed Taeil.

"Okay, no time for that! Hurry up, we need to stop him!" Taeyong ran to him full speed while Taeil just walked slowly, examining whatever is in the old man's mind.

"Taeyong, I don't really know what it is but I really can't make out what's going on in his head." Taeil told shakingly. "But I was able to read his thoughts a while ago..." 

"Hyung..." Taeyong was also kinda shocked with the confession. Taeil never really was unsuccessful in telepathy. Actually, he was one of the members of NCT 127 who were really good at using their powers from the beginning, so... it was concerning. "Okay, that's fine. We have to stop him for now. You should stay back though. You can't dodge quickly if he... spits on you? Ahh..." Taeyong chuckled, trying to cheer up his hyung who was panicking. It worked because Taeil gave him a small smile.

'Maybe, his head is just empty? But people ALWAYS think about something! How is...' Taeil thought as he looked intensely at the old man who was trying to get to the students but Taeyong kept blocking his way and deriving his attention elsewhere.

'Wait... Jungwoo? What's he doing here?' Taeil thought to himself as he saw Jungwoo near the shed, looking at him quitely. 'Oh, aren't those Jisung and Renjun too? What are they doing there...' 

Taeil glanced at Taeyong who managed to get the old man far from the students while Jungwoo was looking at them, soon joined by Jisung and Renjun.

Before Taeil could say anything, Jisung called out to Taeyong, "Ahh, Taeyong hyung! Good thing you are here. We found some pepper sprays. You can use it on him-" and the pepper spray was on Taeyong's hand before Jisung could even finish the statement.

"Thanks, Jisung-ah." Taeyong yelled, looking at the old man's eyes. "Now, grandpa, sorry!" and the pepper spray was sprayed on the old man's eyes. He screamed while Jungwoo ran to Taeyong. "We got a stun gun too." 

"Where did you even get these?" Taeyong asked but took the stun gun anyway and aimed it in the old man's big belly without any hesitation and the old man was down on the floor in seconds.

"I kinda feel bad now, it looks painful." Taeyong shuddered as the old man fell unconscious. "Where did you guys get these?" 

"On that shed, don't know why there were lots of these." Jisung pointed at the shed and Renjun started, "We will use these guns to get back to-" 

"The bomb bastard?" Taeil asked but he looked confused, "Taeyong, I can read their thoughts now... what happened to me before?"

The three ogave him a concerning but confused look before Renjun asked, "Why? What happened?" 

"Taeil hyung has never really failed using his powers. But for some reason he couldn't really pinpoint what this old man was thinking..." Taeyong said as he looked unsurely at Taeil, "I'm sure it's nothing though. Sometimes things might not really go the way we want to." 

"I guess..." Taeil said as his voice trailed off. "So, how are we gonna defeat bomb bastard? Think we can help?" Taeyong asked eagerly.

"We still didn't find him yet, but yes sure, help up. I was really confused to what we could do, especially since we are still," Jisung glanced, "unsure about Jungwoo hyung." 

"We will surely find your power, somehow?" Taeyong looked confused right after a second he showed enthusiasm, "Come to think of it, how did we discover our power? Didn't it just randomly trigger?"

"But it more or less happened when the meteor crashed, what's taking your power so long to activate?" 

"I really don't know. I just got to know I have powers like two days ago..." Jungwoo said and deflated.

"We will solve it. Wow, what a mystery!"

"Let's see inside the school now, since we are jobless anyways." Taeyong said and chuckled.

~~~<>~~~

"Jaemin, when you said you had a plan, I didn't know it was to run away!" Jeno said as he ran in full speed with Jaemin.

"Just run to the roof top! I saw from Jisung's memories that day when we got caught. They were almost got caught by some polices too but then Mark hyung told them to run and hide behind some tanks if I remember correctly." Jaemin said as he was getting out of breath. "Let's just quickly get in the elevator."

"Honestly I have so many questions now but that elevator is only for teachers-" 

"Seriously Jeno? This is what you are most concerned about?" Jaemin scoffed.

"Okay, so-" Jeno and Jaemin got in the elevator before stinks wings could catch them. Both of them panted as Jaemin aggressively tapped the 3rd floor's , that leads to the roof top, button. "What's the plan? Is it hiding like Mark hyung-" 

"No, I saw that they shoved the gasoline tanks on police-" 

"Oh my God, they really did that? That sounds something like Donghyuck or Jisung would do, didn't expect from Mark hyung-" 

"Yes, you can start your disbelief confused party later but what I am planning is we-" the elevator door opened with a cling revealing the villain right in front.

"Hey, thought you could have a romantic moment in the elevator?" 

"Fuck, I am not done yet!" Jaemin yelled as he aggressively tapped on the close button which was a failure because the villain stood now right In front of the doors, not letting it close.

"Oh, it's okay, I won't look. Make out all you want." the villain in a teasing tone that was infuriating. Jaemin and Jeno turned red as stinky wings laughed even more loudly. Then there was an imaginary bulb popping over Jaemin's head.

"Hey, if you don't mind, can you look away?" the villain stopped laughing and Jeno looked at him, all confused. "Me and Jeno were having a moment before," Jaemin growled, "you rudely interrupted us." he then cupped Jeno's face and looked at him all lovingly.

"Jeno, shall we continue?" he said in a flirty way and Jeno started sweating heavily as his ears turned red.

'Is he really gonna buy this?' Jeno's eyes had a look like that.

"Why are you looking at us, give us some privacy! If you're gonna beat us up anyway, might as well let us have a romantic moment now." Jaemin then puckered his lips and was a few inches away from Jeno's.

Jeno was extremely close to combusting any moment but from the corner of his eyes he caught the villain abruptly turning his face. Jeno quickly blocked Jaemin from leaning any further and Jaemin just smiled with wide eyes and whispered almost inaudibly, "Wow, he really believed us." 

Jaemin then leaned near his ears and started whispering, "What my plan was is-"

Jeno saw the villain turning to look at them again from the reflection in the elevator's mirror so he poked Jaemin to warn him. But he totally didn't expect Jaemin to start kissing his jaw while making gross smooching noises and the villain looked away again as though he walked on his parents doing something explicit.

"Jaemin, stop." Jeno let out somehow, totally not because he was ready to burst like a balloon. Not at all he enjoyed that, he kept telling that to himself. He just wanted to get rid of stinky wings as quickly as possible.

"Jeno-ah, I had a different plan in mind, but let's do something else. Can you make him float?" Before Jeno could answer Jaemin started talking again, "and just dump him inside the water tank. I will open the lid. Can you do that?" 

"I don't know, what if I can't control him?" Jeno muttered nervously.

"No, I know you can. That time you once levitated me, I couldn't move a muscle." Jaemin said and gave a small smile.

"That's because you are just weak." Jeno mumbled. 

"Not true!" Jaemin huffed but the words came out more louder than he intended to. "Ops..." he cursed under his breath as stinky wings looked at them.

"You-" the villain growled, "what were you two really doing?" he asked furiously.

"Jeno, no time to think, just do it!" Jaemin yelled.

"I don't know if I-" 

"Stop rambling. You can do it, okay!" Jaemin said as he swooped in a swift peck on Jeno's cheek, "I will see you there." he pointed at the huge water tank.

Jeno turned vigorously red as his mind went blank for a moment and only got back to reality then he heard the scream stinky wings let out when Jaemin quickly kicked on his crouch, leaving him crawling as he ran toward the tank.

'Okay, I guess there's no choice.' Jeno thought to himself as he started levitating the screaming in pain villain. Jeno saw that Jaemin was struggling opening the lid and thought, 'Shit, if that doesn't open, what do we do?'

Stinky wings struggled to moved but couldn't since he was in a handful of pain. Jeno levitated him with so much bumps, like he was about to fall on the ground any moment.

Jaemin successfully opened the lid after fighting for his life with it and yelled, "Jeno, dump him here."

Jeno lifted him with much difficulty as the tank was really high above some pillars and felt like he was free from some kind of suffocating situation when he let go off him as the villain splashed in water.

Despite panting heavily, Jeno ran up the stairs and helped Jaemin close the lid and then they only heard muffled screams.

"Wait, isn't this too cruel? What if he suffocates inside?" Jeno said already panicking.

"There's holes here. He won't suffocate at least. But I don't know, can he swim?"

"Jaemin!" Jeno glared at him.

"Relax, there really isn't enough water inside. His face is above water level or else he wouldn't be able to shout like that." Jaemin said at they heard the muffled curses coming from the villain. "And he couldn't open this lid on his own haha he won't be able to fly out."

Jeno gave a big sigh of relief. "We defeated him." Jaemin said and smiled widely. 

"Y-yeah-"

"We make a pretty good team, right?"

"I guess." Jeno smiled his cute eye-smile as he raised his hand for a high five but let out a shocked sound when Jaemin pulled him in a hug. 

"I knew you could do it, see? But for a moment I thought I couldn't open the lid and got scared shitless of what he might do since we pissed him off so much. I am glad it ended as the plan though." he chuckled. "Now that I think about it, my first plan was way too difficult, glad that he's an idiot." and snuggled on Jeno's neck.

Jeno might or might not have just passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?? What do you think? 
> 
> Fact- the Nomin fight scene with stinky wings (the previous writing) was actually an entirely different scene. But when I was proof reading it, that scene sounded boring and all so I just deleted the whole scene. But then I came up with this romantic fight lmao and yeah, here it is. We all need some romance in between fights lol and Nomin be sailing ahead of time. That's why it took me even longer to finish it. Anyways, I will try to update asap and let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Have a good day :)


	10. School Attack Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When did the battle become a game...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes hello there. Yes, I'm alive XD no I'll not disappear before finishing this *~* 
> 
> Yes it's been exactly 2 months since my last update. I just didn't have the will to write at all if I'm being honest. All those cram classes just added salt to the wound. Anyways, if in case someone forgot but here is a list of Dreamies and 127's powers-
> 
> Taeyong : Super speed  
> Taeil : Telepathy  
> Johnny : Superhuman strength  
> Yuta : Water manipulation  
> Doyoung : Illusion  
> Jaehyun : Chlorokinesis  
> Winwin : Healing  
> Jungwoo : ???  
> Mark : Spiderwebs  
> Renjun : Fire manipulation  
> Jeno : Levitation  
> Haechan : Metal manipulation  
> Jaemin : Psychometry  
> Chenle : X-ray vision  
> Jisung : High IQ intelligence

"Chenle, what happened here?" Jisung yelled after witnessing the sight of a knotted up girl in front of Johnny. At much as scary it looked, it also looked really funny. 

"Johnny, what did you do to her, oh my goodness!" Taeyong gasped and Taeil looked at the girl with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, well we were checking up here and this girl came out of no where and attacked us. And her power is elasticity, so I guess this wouldn't hurt." Chenle said and chuckled a bit.

"God, you're becoming kinda creepy these days." Jisung sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Why are you guys here though?" Johnny asked after putting duct tape on the villain... where did he get that though? The other three wondered.

"Oh, remember the neon pink hippie old man? We defeated him." Taeyong said excitedly like a kid.

"Woah, what was his power?" 

"Acid, I guess. I mean wherever he spitted, it just melted." 

"Ouch, so what are you upto now?" Johnny asked.

"The bomb bastard. We didn't find him yet though." Jisung said. "And come to think of it, he didn't attend anyone yet. I mean there was no explosions or anything. Did he go somewhere else?" 

"Damn, I hope no." Johnny deadpanned. "What about the others? 

"Oh yeah, I wonder how they are doing. Are they okay? Jaehyun and Yuta went together, I think. And Doyoung with those kids... Donghyuck and Mark, right?"

"Okay, now that I am reminded of that, I am concerned." Jisung said that everyone raised their eye brows or made a noise of confusion.

"Mark hyung and Donghyuck hyung fight every chance they get, even in serious situations." Chenle left out a dolphin laugh before clearing his throat, "Actually it will be good if we check up on them." 

"Wait, Jaemin and Jeno went all alone for stinky wings, didn't they?" Renjun said before anyone could move.

"Oh, really? They are on their own?" Johnny said in disbelief.

"Oh no, that's not good. At least those those two have Doyoung but Jaemin and Jeno really are alone?" Taeyong looked scandalized.

"Well, yes." Jisung said but before he could say anything else Jaehyun and Yuta came to their sights.

"Hey!" Yuta called as Jaehyun was calmly walking behind him. "We took down prickly fart. He's a pussy, it wasn't even fun." 

"Where is he?" Taeyong asked looking concerned.

"Don't worry, he's unconscious and also Jaehyun's vines has him trapped. He won't be able to move..." Yuta snickered, "From inside the lockers." 

"Hey now, that's kinda mean!" Taeyong said.

"Where's Doyoung hyung?" Jaehyun asked as he looked around. 

"Oh, he's still with Mark and Donghyuck." Taeyong said. "Why don't we spilt up and find them. You go find Doyoung and the kids-" 

"Hey, what are you all doing there?" They all heard Doyoung shouting from the other end of the hall. And they also heard some more shouting.

"What have you done with the lockers? You might get expelled for that!" 

"Why do you care about the lockers? Would you have liked it if your classmates got shot?" 

"There must have been some other way to do that!"

"Excuse me, it was a life or death situation! I had to think quick. If I didn't do that, we couldn't have defeated that bitch-"

"Language, Donghyuck!" 

"See? I told you so." Chenle sighed as the other two Dreamies face-palmed.

"We defeated that gun girl, who else is left?" Doyoung asked after he hissed at Mark and Donghyuck to stop fighting. 

"Well, we still haven't found the bomb bastard. And I don't know about that stinky wings either." Taeyong said.

"Jaemin and Jeno went after stinky wing-" Renjun got interrupted at Mark yelled, "Alone?" 

"Yeah..." 

"What are we doing here? Shouldn't we go after them? Jaemin and nor Jeno has powers that they could fight or even defend themselves." Mark said panicky.

"Why do you underestimate them so much?" Donghyuck scoffed and he put his hand on hip. 

Mark didn't give him any response as he asked where they were and that made Donghyuck even more furious.

"Can you stop? If you keep fighting with your own teammates, how can you fight the villains?" Johnny shouted and that made everyone shut up. "We have to find those two and that bomb bastard now, let's go." and no one dared to say anything to the pissed of Johnny.

~~~<>~~~

"Jaemin! Jeno!" the Dreamies yelled as they ran towards the duo and crashed on them when they reached on the roof top.

"Where is that pterodactyl?" Johnny asked.

"Oh, we trapped him." Jaemin's voice muffled as he was being crushed by the Dreamies but they got off as soon as they heard.

"What do you mean?" 

"We trapped him inside that tank." Jeno pointed at the tank. "And don't worry, I don't think he can get out." Jaemin finished.

"Oh my God! You did it!" Donghyuck and Chenle jumped on the duo again while Renjun and Jisung praised them. Mark looked them with a look that interpreted, 'For real?' 

"Yes! See? We are not that weak!" Jaemin smirked as he looked at Mark. 

"Wow, that's amazing, kids!" Taeyong clapped and the others smiled.

"So, how's it down there?" Jaemin asked.

"Actually we still haven't found the bomb bastard..." Renjun said. "Is he here at all? He didn't blast anything?" Yuta asked.

"Maybe he's looking for the perfect opportunity to attack?" Doyoung said. "Should we all split up again?" Jaehyun said. 

"Chenle, can you find him with you X-Ray vision?" Doyoung said. 

"Dang, I forgot we have him!" Johnny said in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot I can do that... Haha..." Chenle nervously smiled as he looked through the floor of the roof.

"Do you see him?" 

"I... the meteor fragments are there but they are from the once we have already defeated before." Chenle said confused and the others got confused as well. 

"Is he really not here?" Doyoung asked.

"I can't see him anywhere." Chenle said but he still kept looking. 

"Let's just all stroll through the whole school once." Yuta said while the others agreed.

"Wait..." The other looked at Chenle, "I can see a bomb! I think it's a time bomb!" he shouted in panic. "There's actually several of them" 

The atmosphere tensed. The others looked like their happiness was drained out. 

"Which room?? How much time is remaining??" Johnny yelled.

"I can't make out the time but they are in all the rooms. And there are students in the room too!" Chenle almost started shaking. 

"Hey, Chenle, it's fine. Calm down. Tell us which room and where they are." Mark said.

"I..." "Damn, Chenle hurry up!" Mark said sternly.

"Let's me see." Jaemin held Chenle's hand as Chenle was shaking. "Room 103, under the teacher's desk. Room 104, under seat number 8-"

"Hey, all of you go-" Taeyong interrupted.

"No, Taeyong hyung, only you go. Use your super speed. Take the bomb, leave it in the ground, it's big enough. Then come back here." Jisung ordered.

"Yes, okay." and Taeyong disappeared.

"Chenle, please just keep looking, I'll speak for you." Jaemin said gently as he caressed said boy's hands. "Room 105, on the duster keeper." Jaemin said as Taeyong came back and disappeared again.

Everyone stayed silent. Gulping nervously and slightly shaking. Any bomb could explode any moment since they don't know the time, it was terrifying. Taeyong had successfully taken out a lot of them but who knows how many of them were remaining. It was a big school.

"Wait, room 203, the doors are locked but the bomb is inside!" Jaemin shouted. 

"Where is it?" Johnny deadpanned. "Is there anyone inside?" Jaemin shook his head and Jeno directed the direction as Johnny yelled "God damnit!" and broke the wall and jumped inside and broke the door.

"Oh my, your school's property is dead..." Doyoung laughed nervously. "Johnny hyung, couldn't there be another way? Now we have to pay for all the damage!" 

"Shut up Doyoung, Yuta come down, there's fire in the kitchen!" Johnny shouted from downstairs.

"What the fuck, where did fire come from?" Yuta who got pissed off now went downstairs.

"What is going on in here?" Jaemin asked Chenle.

"I don't know, I couldn't see everything clearly." Chenle almost started crying. "I'm so sorry, I can't see anything with my vision now. I'm sorry, I'm sor-" 

"Maybe it's just the stress blocking his vision." Jisung said as he took Chenle's right hand from Jaemin's clutches and squeezed it. "It's fine, Chenle-ah. Just focus. Taeyong hyung taken out most of them and Yuta hyung stopped the fire, it's gonna we fine." Jisung said very softly as he traced his thumbs on Chenle's palm.

"Listen, some of us should check the rooms Taeyong hyung hasn't been into. Find the bombs if we can." Doyoung said and everyone else went down for the search while Jaemin and Jisung stayed with Chenle.

"It's fine, Chenle. You don't have to do anything now." Jaemin said and hugged him while Jisung still kept squeezing his hand.

~~~<>~~~ 

"Okay, so is it all of it?" Jisung asked as all of them got on the roof again and eyed the bombs they gathered on the school ground.

"Yes." Johnny said. "We also told the students to transfer to the back side of the building. Who knows how much all these bombs will damage."

"We are extremely lucky we got to remove them before any explosions..." Doyoung sighed. "It's all thanks to you Chenle." Doyoung smiled as he bent toward him. The air around was still tensed. Nervous. No one really wanted to talk until Taeil said, "I don't know why, but I have this very bad feel somehow."

"What do you mean?" 

"Wait, can I go downstairs for a while." Jaemin said all of a sudden startling everyone. He let go off Chenle's hand and went running to the stairs. "Taeil hyung is right. My instincts say something is not right here." 

"Now what happened to him?" Mark signed. 

"Wait, Jaemin is looking for something." Taeil said.

They all waited until Jaemin came on the roof top looking shocked.

"Okay, so I went downstairs and touched those places where the bomb was left but apparently it was not the bomb bastard. It was someone else." he said breathlessly.

"You can read the memories of non living things too?" Johnny asked as the 127 members looked shocked beyond words.

Jaemin nodded and Doyoung immediately said, "See you see the memories of the bomb then? Where they came from?" 

"Sure, I just need to touch them-"

BLAST!

It was explosions after explosions. Everyone was terrified, Jaehyun quickly made a tree shield for them and everyone just tightly gripped on someone near them. It took exactly 33 seconds to stop but the moment felt like eternity. When it finally stopped, a breath of relief came off from everyone.

"Is this over?" Taeyong said breathlessly. 

"What is? The bomb treasure hunting?" Yuta said mockingly any every broke into a laugh.

Is it really over...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I really can't write long chapters but I hope you like it. This time I will really try to update soon. 
> 
> Anyways, stay safe and stay healthy. <3


	11. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training starts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hello, annyeong! (Insert Jungwoo's voice) lmao I think this is the fastest I have updated ever. Only 5 days XD 
> 
> Yes, I'm kinda stressed over something and I guess writing and reading Twitter AUs is like my coping mechanism ;-; 
> 
> Anyways, I think this chapter is kinda longer than usual? Hope you like it ^-^

"I don't know but I am feeling this uneasy feeling that there's more danger..." Taeil said, his face looked concerned. The other's laughter turned into silence in seconds.

"I think we can defeat them if we all work together. Don't be tensed." Taeyong smiled and clapped lightly. "Right now, let's make sure the students go to their homes safely."

Everyone shifted from their place and went downstairs to the students helping them out. Thankfully, the teachers had already contacted the parents while the media was not even reporting this incident at all. 

Most parents already arrived to take their children. A lot of them ran to their parents, some of them broke down crying and some of them were shaking. It was almost a die-die situation. 127 and the Dreamies had played a good part in keep them safe, everyone have them the deserved credit for it of course.

"Chenle, my baby! Are you okay??" said boy's mother cried as she tightly hugged him. "You didn't get hurt, did you?" 

"No mom, I'm fine."

"Mark, baby!" the other Dreamies snickered as Mark was being babied by his mother. Mark's embarrassment was visible but he still assured his mother everything was fine. 

While Jeno and Renjun were being coddled by their mother and Jisung's father was scolding him for doing something reckless, Donghyuck on the other hand was standing alone in a corner looking at everyone with a smile, a melancholic one though. 

"Donghyuck-ah!" said boy looked up to see who was calling him, it was none other than Jaemin's mother. "Where are your parents?" Mrs. Na looked concerned and kinda angry too. "They are not here, are they?" 

Donghyuck wanted to avoid this situation, but the answer was pretty obvious. It would be useless to lie, so he just slowly nodded his head and looked down. 

"I'm so sorry." Mrs. Na gently hugged him, unlike the way she almost suffocated her own son in a choke hug. "Its fine, we are here for you." On the contrary, Mrs. Na was was one of the very few people who knew about Donghyuck's relationship with his family since Donghyuck stays at Jaemin's house more that normal, she made him spill everything. She almost felt like a surrogate mother to him. "Let's go to our home, okay?" 

Donghyuck almost held back his tears. For some reason he felt his emotions overwhelm him but he still held it back.

"Donghyuck hyung, how about you stay at our home sometimes too." Chenle chirped and Mrs. Na smiled gently at him and let him go and patted his shoulder. 

"Yeah, Chenle is rich rich! You will feel like you live in a castle!" Renjun smiled. 

"Gege!" Chenle smiled.

Donghyuck felt happy know there are people who still care for him even though it's not his parents. 

~~~<>~~~

"Should we tell them?" Johnny asked the members of 127.

"Do you really think their parents will let them, mere high school students, fight evil people with us?" Taeyong crossed his arms, looking visibly concerned. 

"They have to, those kid's lives are in danger now that the government has found you about them." Doyoung whispered loudly.

"Yes, that's true. But will tehy believe us?" Taeyong said.

"Let's just try okay? We need to come up with solid arguement too!"

~~~<>~~~

"Fine, I guess." Jisung's father said. "As long as the kids always comes back in home in one piece, then okay." 

"What? Really?" 127 was quite shocked and the Dreamies were as well. It didn't even take any effort to make them agree. 

"Yeah, I mean we want the best for our kids. I can understand that they are in danger. They have told us about everything they saw during the camp." Mrs. Na said. 

"What happened during the camp?" Taeyong asked. 

"Let's just keep it a story for another time?" Mark chuckled nervously. 

"But promise you guys wont involve in fights?" Mark's mother said, albeit she looked kind of scared. "Mark said you guys are doing this to become stronger." 

"Yeah, mom. We halve to become stronger so that we could like... defend ourselves, ya know." Mark added quickly, he clearly looked scared of her.

"Also, we have Sicheng here," Doyoung put both of his hands on his shoulder as the parents raised their eyebrows, "He can heal any kind of wound. If your sons get hurt, he can cure them in no time. You don't need to worry about it." Doyoung pulled out his gummy smile. 

"Really...? You will guarantee us that our children will stay safe?" Renjun's mother squeezed her eyes. 

"Yes, sure. Of course! We will train them to use their powers well as well as they will be safe, we will always keep an eye on them." Johnny said quickly. 

"And also, we can even give Donghyuck a place to stay. In our headquarters. We stay there too." Taeil rubbed his right hand gently on Donghyuck's back.

"What happened to Donghyuck?" Mrs. Zhong asked fully confused but also concerned. 

"Let's just say his parents aren't the most accepting ones about the powers." Mrs. Na smiled sadly.

"Aunty..." yes, Donghyuck was kinda pissed. Like mother, like son- exposing his secret. 

"Dont worry, Donghyuck-ah. We are all going to help you."

Mrs. Na squeezed his hands. 

"I guess we can have them for sometime? You guys should mostly stay at home and in school during school time. If anything happens, just call us. We have a communication bracelet, just tap it and we will be there. And be with us after school. We will even give you a lift to home." Doyoung explained everything.

"That sounds tolerable. As long as they are safe, take them." Renjun's mother said.

"So that's settled then. We will give you the bracelets. Don't lose them, okay? Just tap it when there's a villain." Taeyong said over-excitedly.

The Dreamies settled down to leave for their home. 

"Will you really give me a place to stay?" Donghyuck asked, eyes glimmering.

"Yes, I talked to Sooman-ssi about it. We will clear out a room for you. If you want, Johnny and Taeyong can help you to move in here. Would you parents be okay?" Taeil whispered to him.

"Yeah..." Donghyuck whispered and frowned, "They will be more happy to help me move out, that's what they wanted for their whole life." he chuckled nervously. 

Taeil tight hugged said boy for one last time, "You're strong. You'll be fine." he patted his head, just like a proud father.

"Thanks hyung. I... really appreciate it." Donghyuck snuggled on his chest. They stayed like that for a while. "I was so worried how I'd gather up money for renting a place. My part-time librarian job didn't pay much..." he mumbled.

"Well, Jaemin deserves a thank you too, doesn't he? Because of him, now you know lots of people care about you." Donghyuck just softly nodded.

"Hyuck, we're going home now. Hurry-" Jaemin got cut off as Donghyuck tightly back hugged him. 

"Thank you..."

Jaemin wanted to ask, 'For what?' but just stayed silent and smiled warmly and walked off with Donghyuck koala hugging him from the back, not letting him go. 

~~~<>~~~

"So, children! Today is the first day of our training! Are you excited?" Taeyong said excitedly.

"Yes!" the Dreamies chorused. 

"It's a good thing your school was destroyed!" Yuta chuckled but it was cut off from a hard jab from Sicheng. "No, I meant as in they got a temporary vacation and they can stay with us for more time..."

"True, I will getting exhausted from all the classes and then going to the 'Treehouse' for apparently nothing." Chenle sighed while the other Dreamies looked at Mark and gave him a teasing look, who frowned in return.

"Yeah, at least we could do something now." Renjun said.

"Okay, the camp story is for later though. Now, let us tell you what you all should do." Taeyong said. 

"Now, we made this chart," Doyoung turned on the projector and it looked like a nice office meeting or something. "Mark, spiderwebs. Your power can be even more powerful if your range is better, if you can precise calculate where your web would land when you shoot it from far away, yes Jisung can calculate but Jisung can't always be with you, and also if your webs are stronger, it was a great defensive aspects too." 

"Oh, I never really thought of it like that." Mark looked pretty surprised.

"From what we have analyzed, you range is short, you aim is inaccurate sometimes, and your web is strong enough to carry like a human or two. But if it's more stronger, it can carry a lot of us. We have to work on that." he finished, "So, let's start by shooting it in the right place first, okay?" 

"O-okay!" anyone could tell that Mark was very excited from the shine in his eyes.

"Now, Jeno, Levitation. It is pretty powerful if you ask me." Doyoung said and smiled. "You can use it in fights too."

Jeno made a confused-shocked sound and uttered, "Really?" 

"Yes," now Taeyong spoke, "It's not only about making others fly, you know? You can lift up any objects too. If you can make them levitate faster, it can be a powerful attack. Like... you know what I mean?" 

"Yes, Jeno hyung can use objects and can turn them into weapons, right?" Jisung asked even though he already knew the answer. Taeyong nodded. 

"Wow, that's so cool, Jeno." Jaemin smiled and Jeno felt a bit shy with all the praise he was getting from his friends.

"So, what you need to do first is lift up heavy objects now." Johnny said.

"Okay, next, Renjun, fire manipulation." Doyoung crossed her arms which made said boy confused. "Can you stop fire?" 

"The only thing Renjun hyung can do is catch everything on fire." The Dreamies laughed as Renjun was ready to throw fists at Chenle.

"Yes, Renjun's power seem pretty out of control but it's amazing you can create fire without any flame nearby. That's amazing. All you have to do is control it so your powers don't go astray and try to stop it too." Doyoung concluded and Renjun nodded.

"Now, Chenle, X-Ray vision. It's an amazing power too. You can find out the superhumans, it's amazing. But we need to talk about your range and how your powers don't work properly when you are stressed or scared. Your feeling is totally valid but in dangerous situations you will feel scared and stressed of course, but it shouldn't stop you from using your power. Do you get what I mean?" Doyoung smiled as Chenle nodded slowly. "Great, we just need to work on that." 

"Now, Donghyuck, metal manipulation. You have a very much powerful power but from our previous encounters, I have noticed there are only a few specific metallic objects that you can create. Also, you need metal to make another things... like equivalent exchange. But think about it, you are in a fight and there's no metal around you, the situation will be nasty. Also, if you have small amount of metal, you can only make small objects." Donghyuck carefully listened to every word Doyoung said and nodded along the way. "What you need to learn first is producing metal without other metal around you."

"It's possible?" the younger asked. 

"Yes," Yuta spoke up for the first time, "I'm a water manipulator myself, at first I needed water to control them but now I can just create water out of no where." he made a water ball on his hands, demonstrating it. "See?"

"Oooh." Donghyuck was actually in awe. "Yuta shall help you with your training." Johnny said smilingly.

"Okay, so now, Jisung, high IQ intelligence. Your power seems quite developed and I don't know what's here to improve?" Jisung smiled smugly making his Dreamie hyungs groan. "Don't feed his ego." Chenle chirped.

Doyoung laughed nervously, "So like, we have found out all kinda of brain tests in the Internet for you. Ya know what they say? These brain tests are like brain exercise!" he clapped as he excitedly said the 'brain exercise' part.

"Have fun solving math equations, Jisung!" the Dreamies mocked while the smugness in the maknae disappeared in thin air.

"Now, lastly, Jaemin, psychometry. It's an impressive power. We can use it more for investigation and everything. And I don't see how it's okay with attacking but nonetheless, it's an important powerhouse for us." Doyoung explained, "I don't know if you have room for improvement but let me ask you one thing."

"Okay." 

"Can you read memories of dead people?" 

The Dreamies were silent for a while as the elders kinda became worried if they asked something wrong. Jaemin's face darkened and Donghyuck rushed to pat his back. 

Mark answered, truthfully on his behalf, "Yeah..."

127's eyes shot wide open because they asked this question without thinking one thing that is, "Where did you even touch a dead body?" 

"Well... during 'the camp'," Jisung put emphasis on the last two words, "lots of weird things happened, which led to the discovery of many things...?" 

"Tell us now." Taeyong sounded serious. "Everything that happened there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AJHSHAJAKA the next chapter will be flashback from the camp. I'll try to update asap :)


	12. The Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What actually happened in the camp with the Dreamies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello yes I'm alive!! Long time no see :( it's been so long since I updated this fic, like I updated it last before nct 2020 hehe I was really busy with stuff and then my college opened. But I just wrote little by little and here I am! This is the short update but I'll try to write longer chapters from now on.
> 
> Also hehe, we got two new additions!! Shotaro and sungchan! OMG I love them so much. I have to include them here. Aaah I published this way before the two new members were announced so the story will change some bits but I'll surely finish it!!
> 
> Also I wrote this in the middle, a markhyuck among us au!! If you guys are interested you can read it :) /here- https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371107?view_full_work=true

[Flashback, 1 year ago] 

"Okay, so, we are the kids with powers. We need to stick together, okay?" Mark said. He put his hands in front, gesturing them to put their hands on top of his. "Yo dream!" 

"Jjeoreo! Juja! Fighting!" the youngers chanted in the same hushed tone as Mark.

"See you all at the campsite! Please don't let Renjun light fire in the bus!" everyone smilingly waved at Mark but Renjun who just frowned but then meekly smiled.

~~~<>~~~

"Mark hyung! What happened to you?" Jaemin asked as all the youngers spotted him sitting near a tree looking terrified. "Are you okay?" Jeno asked worriedly.

"I don't know... I thought I was about to die..." Mark coughed. "Our bus driver is insane..."

The Dreamies laughed out loud. 

"Our teachers said there's a big laboratory here. The government research lab!" Chenle said with excitement.

"Yeah, I heard its very big! Sounds interesting!" Jeno said and Donghyuck nodded and continued, "And we can explore there in the afternoon after lunch! I thought this tour would be hella boring." 

"True true. Now, we wait for that!" Chenle said excitedly. 

~~~<>~~~

When the sun set down and darkness dominated, the campfire was lit. Students all roasted marshmallows, sang acoustic song while someone was playing an ukulele, teachers just smiling and helping themselves with food. 

The Dreamies on the other hand was nowhere to be found near this fun event. 

"I don't know, but what if they realise that we are gone?" Jeno asked in a worried voice.

"Don't worry! Chenle just look out if anyone's following us." Donghyuck said. And Chenle did a 360 degree search with his x-ray vision before answering, "Coast clear, no one is around." 

"I just we don't get caught sneaking... This area is also off limit for us..." Jisung's voice trailed off as he also started to sound worrisome.

"There's literally no on here, for a place off limits for general public, this place has no security," Jaemin scoffed but then smiled, "but well, good for us, we can see some interesting stuff."

"Oh em gee, I just saw a human inside a capsule..." Chenle mumbled as if he was talking to the wall, "No way, what are they doing to him?"

"What's going on?" Mark asked as he put he squeezed the younger's shoulder. "Chenle, why are you shaking?" 

"Listen, I think he saw some stuff no one is supposed to see. Now if we get caught-" Renjun also said in a shaky voice.

"We need disguise. In any way, they can't know who we are." Jisung said quickly. "Donghyuck hyung, can you make metallic masks for us? We don't really have any other options. Also, Chenle," he turned to said boy. "What are you seeing?" 

"I... I don't know? They... they-" Chenle's voice was breathless. 

"Deep breaths. Calm down." Jeno said as he gently rubbed the boy's back. "Breathe in and breath out," Jeno said as he calmly helped Chenle to calm down. And it seemed to be working.

"What do you think they are doing in there? Human experiments?" Renjun asked while the others just looked confused.

Jaemin shifted from his place and held onto Chenle's hand, "Let me see," his serious face turned into horror in a few second. 

"No way..." Jaemin's voice was shaking.

"Jaemin, what's wrong?" now everyone looked concerned. "Are you okay?" 

"I... they are torturing that girl... I don't know how to say but it was horrifying..." Jaemin was almost at the point of breaking down. Unable to say anymore, he was slightly shaking and that was enough to tell everyone that whatever was going in the lab was fucked up.

"Can we... save her? She looks like in so much pain right now..." Chenle blurted out all of a sudden with a broken voice. "She had the meteor fragment inside her..." 

"So she's a superhuman? Like us?" Mark asked. 

"Yes, But I don't think we have heard any news for the last two weeks about any attack- does that mean she's innocent?" 

"I think... it's their plan to eliminate the superhumans?" Jisung said and frowned. "Come to think of it, when 127 gets a hold of those evil superhumans, we never hear of them again. They must do something terrible to them."

"Does that mean... WAIT A SECOND-" Donghyuck shouted and gasped loudly.

"Stop fucking shouting!" Renjun cussed.

"Listen, does that mean we are at risk too? Of getting caught by them?" 

"Oh shit, if we get caught what will happen??" Mark said nervously. "Listen, we will talk about it later but we need to get out of this place asap!"

"True, we have seen enough. Let's discuss about it later. Just get out of here. We should take any risk now." Jaemin got up slowly and started to move toward the exit. 

"Wait!" Chenle grabbed his hands and whispered, "There's guards now." there wasn't any guards when they came in so, they got in easily but now, there were a number of guards in front of the exit which Chenle already saw with his x-ray vision. 

"Now what..." the silence was piercing, on their increased heartbeat could be heard because of how scared they were. 

"This is all Donghyuck's fault, we are stuck here because of him now." Renjun clicked his tongue.

"Me!? You all seemed to be excited and didn't oppose me at all when I suggested to come here. Shut-" Donghyuck growled back.

"Shut up, stop fighting!" Mark pushed between them and said in a low voice, "the guards will hear us."

"Honestly, I didn't expect something horrible like this going on here." Chenle whispered. "We should really get out of here."

"Do you see anyone near?" Jisung asked, Chenle is the only one who they can rely on now to escape without being seen.

"No, coast clear." Chenle still seemed to look around and then stopped for a second. "Wait, I see a window up there..." he squinted his eyes, "and it seems to take you outside." 

"Perfect, let's get out right now." Mark commanded and all of them silently and cautiously went near the window. 

"Wait... it's too high..." 

"What's outside?" Jisung asked turning to Chenle who was already doing this work. 

"There's a small pond outside but... we can fall on ground if jump from here." 

"Let's just jump in the pond!" Donghyuck said earning a hit on his arm from Renjun.

"Understood," Jisung clapped his hand and everyone looked at their genius maknae, "listen, so, Jeno hyung can lift us and then we jump from the window. Mark hyung has to go first so he can make a web bed we can fall on. And then we run away!" 

"Wow, mastermind plan!" Donghyuck exclaimed, tone dripping with sarcasm. 

Jisung frowned, "YOU told us to jump in water!" Donghyuck paid no attention to that and just said, "Jeno, do your thang!" 

Each of them safely got out after that without any trouble but then stopped when Renjun spotted a big suitcase on the bank of the pond. It was pretty noticeable because it was shining as if it's new. 

"Guys," Renjun touched it. "What's this? Chenle, can you look inside?" 

"We need to get out of here, hyung. Why do what to see what's in that-" Chenle's voice got lost.

"What's wrong?" Renjun asked concerned, seeing Chenle's eyes wide like flying saucers. 

"There's a body in there..." 

"Wha-what!?" that caught everyone's attention. Their eyes widened and everyone looked concerned.

"Do you think this person suffered like that girl?" Jisung asked and looked at Jaemin, "Only one way to find out-" 

"Do you want me to use phychometry on them?" Jaemin asked without question. "I don't know, should I be able to read um... dead people?" if they didn't know better, Jaemin was actually scared to do it.

"This is the only way to know what's happening here. Clearly we will know something," Jisung eyed then suitcase piercingly, "from the body inside it." 

"It's locked tho," Renjun said, he had been trying to melt the lock for a while, it was evident but didn't seem to work.

"Let me see," Donghyuck touched the metallic chain and turned it flat and the case was then openable.

"Are we really doing it now?" Jaemin's voice was slightly shaking, "I never saw a dead person in front of me like this... feels creepy..." 

"Just touch it. Don't worry, we are here." Mark said and patted his back.

Jaemin carefully stood on his knees in front of the suitcase and slowly starting to lift up the upper part. 

And the sight was horrifying...

"God... what the fuck this body is burned..." Renjun breathed out while the others just looked, couldn't get any words out, just extremely shocked.

Jisung coughed and started speaking, his voice was still kind of scared, "From the state of this body, it looks like they have been... burned alive," he shivered, "and then um... was thrown in the water." 

"That's so fucking brutal dude..." Mark cursed. "Jaemin, can you read them?" 

Jaemin broke from his stance. "I... I guess, I don't know. I'll try..." and to touch the head of the dead body. "God... this is so fucking creepy."

The boy just closed his eyes, frowning, when the pads of his fingers touched the body's head. Everyone noticed Jaemin stated panting and sweating in the middle and they got concerned.

"Jaem, you okay?" Donghyuck asked while reaching to pay his shoulder but got shocked when the said boy pushed him away. 

"We need to get out of here. NOW!" he said the last syllable with a firm determined voice. 

"Why? What did you see?" Mark asked extremely confused. 

"Will tell you guys later, let's just fucking get out of here before anyone sees us." Jaemin almost wanted to scream but didn't want to attract any attention. "Just run!!" 

And they ran out of there without asking Jaemin any questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a weird cliffhanger ik ;~; sorrrryy but I didn't know how else to like create suspense in this chapter. Anyways for now adios see ya soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who read this- THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH.
> 
> This is my first long fic so I am really happy. I am quite happy with the plot I built up. I know the first chapter is kinda boring and confusing but I swear it gets better XD lots of surprises to come.
> 
> Anyways, thanks a lot again. I hope you liked it.


End file.
